El baile de las mascaras
by Kaoreli
Summary: Un baile,una noche inolvidable,un destino,y un solo amor.Sasuke Uchiha se a dado cuenta del amor que siente por Hinata,y Naruto se ha enamorado de otra chica fuera de serie,osea una chica creada por su servidora.
1. Capitulo 1

**ATENCION: Este fanfic contiene un personaje hecho de mi propia creación (bueno varios xD) la historia es original e incluye a los personajes de la serie de Naruto, cuales no me pertenecen y son obra de su creador etc,etc etc... **

**Nota:Puede contener,¿puede?...tiene amor,humor,acción,drama , alguna que otra parte lemon o incluso hentay, aun no me decido xD.**

Capitulo 1:

Era un bello día en la aldea de la Hoja, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y los jóvenes ninjas se levantaban para otro día lleno de misiones. Por las calles de la aldea iba caminando el joven ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca,idiota,semi-pervertido...

Naruto: Hey!-se quejo al ser descrito ala perfección por la escritora.- ¡Hey!¡ya entendí!...¬¬

Ok,Ok...¿en que me quede?, Así...Caminaba por la aldea tranquila mente rubo a comer con sus compañeros de equipo, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a otros que no lo eran. Los únicos que estaban hay eran Hatake Kakashi, y una joven de cabello rubio caramelo, ojos azul crepúsculo de cabello corto que le cubría un ojo.

(Nota:Si ubicamos,cronológicamente en el manga/anime,esto es ya despues de la guerra,quiero decir que en esta historia,los que han muerto en la guerra,no estarán muertos...sigamos..)

Naruto:¿Kakashi-sensei?¿Kim-neechan?...¿Donde están los demás?-pregunto mirando alrededor.

Kim:¿Y como si yo supiera?...Kakashi-sensei me trajo ala fuerza..-decía mirando con molestia al peligris.

Kakashi: Yamato esta fuera en una misión, Sakura igual y Sai esta en una cita con Ino...-decía tranquila mente leyendo su libro.

Naruto: Osea que...¿solo nosotros tres comeremos?...-pregunto.

Kim:No, también el fantasma de la opera...ovio,baka..-decia con sarcasmo y un ligero tono de molestia.

Naruto:mph..Si vas a estar así todo el rato mejor no..-decía-Hey miren es Sasuke!-dijo señalando al pelinegro que todos aman..(me refiero solo a las mujeres claro...o ¿algunos hombres? xD)...

Sasuke,(como dije,después de la guerra,sasuke si regresa)

Sasuke:Mph...¿que hacen aquí?..-pregunto.

Kim: Nada, aquí no mas, decidimos reunirnos para charlar delante del restaurante...-decía con sarcasmo.

Sasuke:¿Cuanto lleva así?..-pregunto mirando a Kakashi y a Naruto.

Naruto: Desde que llegue...-respondió suspirando.

Kakashi: Desde en la mañana...-dijo aun,leyendo su libro...

Kim solo soltó un pequeño gruñ que los tres se miraron.

Sasuke:Bien, comeré con ustedes,..-dijo entrando al restaurante.

Seguido de este entro Naruto y Kakashi no...

Naruto:¿Kakashi-sensei?¿No va a entrar?..-pregunto mirando al maestro.

Kakashi estaba mirando el techo de un edificio,..muy pensativo.

Kakashi: Eh?...Si, ya voy...-dijo cerrando su libro y entrando al restaurante.

Ya los cuatro estaban dentro del restaurante de estaban comiendo y por lo que pareciera magia a Kim sele bajo en mal humor,cosa que a los tres les vino de maravilla.

Sasuke estaba bebiendo su refresco el cual se acabo.

Sasuke:Ire a pedir otro refresco.-dijo levantando se.

Kakashi:Yo debo ir al baño...-dijo levantando se de igual manera.

Naruto miraba a Kim comer, siempre se le hacia curioso ver su manera de comer eso le encantaba de ella.

Naruto: Me gusta tu manera de comer...-dijo divertido.

Kim:¿Por que?-le pregunto sonriendo.-Como como todo el mundo...-le respondió la chica.

Naruto: Claro que no...-le respondió sonriendo.

Kim: Claro que si!..-le dijo

Naruto:No, no es verdad, es que hay algo...no se, hay algo que haces que es diferente cuando masticas..-rio.-Eso me gusta mucho, Nee-chan...-sonrió.

Kim se sonrojo un poco.

Naruto: ahh! amo ese sonrojo tuyo!-le dijo emocionado.

Kim:Eh?..¿m-me sonrojé?...-dijo mas roja.

Naruto se empezó a reír.

Naruto: Asi es,tomatita...-dijo bromeando.

Kim: NO es divertido!..-dijo acercándose al rubio-voy a darte algo que te dará risa!..-decia tomadolo de los hombros moviendolo,para esto el chico reía a poco estos dos se iban moviendo mas y mas, hasta que la chica lo movió tan fuerte que cayera el rubio este por reacción tomo ala chica de los brazos haciéndola caer con el encima,provocando que el cuerpo de ambos quedara apegado de una manera demasiado acto provocó que los del restaurante miraran a ala "bella pareja" que estaba en el iba de regreso al ver a estos dos de esa manera lo impacto.

Sasuke:..N-Naruto...K-Kim...-dijo asombrado.

Para esto Kakashi también regresaba del baño.

Kakashi: No sabrán lo que me paso en el baño...-dijo al verlos.-Olvidenlo...-

Ambos chicos se miraban rojos, el cabello de Kim le quedo de manera revuelta en su rostro de manera tan sexy..la chica miraba a Naruto, el cuerpo de el se sentía tan cálido, un calor abrazador que nunca había sentido.

Kakashi: ehm...chicos...¿se quieren levantar?...-dijo acercándose.

Ninguno dijo algo,el pelinegro se acercó a levantar a Kim y Kakashi a Naruto,estaban mas rojos que hace rato.

Sasuke:Bien...¿terminamos de comer?...-dijo mirando a los tres.

Todos pasar los minutos terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante.

Kakashi: y bien...¿que hacemos ahora?..-pregunto a los tres.

Sasuke: Entrenemos un poco...-dijo caminado.

Naruto:S-Si es una brillante idea,Sasuke-teme!..-dijo..(alfin hasta que dijo algo,ya me habia preocupado xD)...

Kim:Si...suena perfecto...-dijo..(igual ya me había preocupado)

Kakashi:Ya me había preocupado..-dijo (hey eso dije yo! ¬¬)..-Por mi esta bien...-dijo continuando con su "profunda lectura"..

Sin mas que decir se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi: Aremos equipos de dos...-dijo-Kim y yo, Naruto y Sasuke,¿les parece?...-dijo el peligris.

Kim:Por mi esta bien.-dijo sonriendo.

Naruto:Un momento..¿por que yo con sasuke?..-dijo haciendo berrinche.

Kim:Que acaso cuando ustedes dos pelean no se vuelve no se...¿un campo apocalíptico?,¡y mas ahora con sus nuevas habilidades!...-decía

Kakashi:Kim tiene razón,cuando ustedes dos pelean nada bueno sale y Yamato no esta aqui para frenar Kyubi...-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza.

Naruto:Pero Kim si...-dijo sonrojando.

Sasuke:¿No te basto tenerla de cerca como en el restaurante?...-le pregunto.

Ambos rubios se pusieron rojos al recordar ese pequeño incidente.Y sin mas que decir comenzaron a pelear.

Kakashi:*Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu(Expulsión de Fuego, Técnica del Fuego de Dragón)*

Naruto y Sasuke esquivaron el ataque.,para darle a Kim la oportunidad de atacar.

Kim:*Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu (Expulsión de Fuego, Técnica del Fuego del Fénix)*

Para este ataque ambos chicos utilizaron el justsu de sustitució darles tiempo de escapar.

Kim:No irán lejos...-dijo corriendo a los arboles,pero Kakashi la detuvo.

Kakashi: No vallas, coloquemos trampas y recuperemos chakra...-dijo mirandola.

Kim asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras el momento yaoi de estos dos...

Naruto y sasuke se habia escondido detrás de un árbol.

Sasuke: Debemos hacercanos a ellos cuando estén separados...no podremos atacarlos junto...-decía-Naruto tengo una...-dijo al mirar la expresión de Naruto.-Naruto?...

Naruto:¿Crees que le gusto a Kim?...-pregunto.

Sasuke:¡Estamos en una batalla y a ti te importa mas lo que ella sienta?..-dijo molesto.

Naruto:Es que creo que si, no me regañes por eso...primero en el restaurante...que seguirá..-se preguntaba nuestro tonto rubio amigo...

Sasuke:Preocupa te después...-decía al escuchar a Kim gritar.

Kim:¡los encontré!-dijo.

Kakashi y Kim:*Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki (Ciclón De Shuriken A Todas Las Direcciones): *

Naruto y Sasuke terminaron llenos de shurikens...claro hasta que explotaron...

Kim:Clones de sombra...-dijo mirando a su alrededor-

Kakashi:Kim, atenta...

Kim: hai!..-respondió.

Cuando de arriba de ellos bajaban Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke:*Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka ( Invocación: Creación de armas relámpago)*

Kakashi esquivo el ataque,pero tras el salio Naruto con dos clones que empezaron a pelear con el.

Kim los miro e intento acercarse a su maestro para ayudarle pero el pelinegro uchiha lo impido.

Sasuke: No iras a ningún lado, Kim...-dijo tapándole el paso.

Kim: es curioso...nunca nos hemos enfrentado en batalla...-dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: Entonces sera divertido...-decía activando su sharingan mientras Kim hacia lo mismo.

Una ruda batalla empezó y tras horas de entrenamiento los 4 salieron heridos con la ropa desgarrada y muy cansados...

Kakashi:...Cielos...que...cansado estoy...-decía muy apenas caminando.

Sasuke:mph...no me creo que hayas mejorado tanto..-decía mirando a Naruto.

Naruto:Cuando peleamos contra...Madara...no demostré mi mejor lado..-decía apoyado en el.

Kim:...siento que me da vueltas la cabeza...-decía apoyada en Sasuke.

Ambos rubios iban recargados en el pelinegro,mientras el peligris los miraba con una sonrisa por debajo de la mascara.

Kakashi:Bien,chicos...debo irme...-decía mirando el cielo-tengo cosas que hacer...-decía llendo se.

Kim:Seguro,sensei...solo diga que se ira a leer su "librito"-dijo riendo.

Kakashi solo la miro con una exprecion de "¿como lo sabes?",pero eso ya lo veian venir sus jovenes tres caminaron un rato riendo y platicando, cuando un tema no apropiado salio a flote.

Sasuke:¿Y con quien irán al baile de disfraces que la hokague esta organizando?-pregunto a ambos.

Kim:No lo se...-dijo mirándolos a los dos.

Naruto:¿No te han invitado,Nee-chan?..-pregunto asombrado,pensaba que ya la habían invitado.

Kim:No,no...para nada,tendré una misión ese dia...creo..-decia mirando el cielo.-¿Con quien iras tu, Sasuke?...-le pregunto.

Sasuke:Aun no me decido...quería invitar a Sakura,pero...-dijo

Naruto:¿Invitaras a Sakura-chan?..-dijo sorprendido.

Sasuke:Eso creo...¿por que?...-lo miro arquen ando la ceja.

Naruto:Es que yo quería invitarla...-decía bajando la vista.

Kim solo lo miro con tristeza,sabia que nunca se le iba a quitar el gusto por la rosada,así que opto por solo sonreir por lo que el decía.

Sasuke:Dije que creía...no es oficial...-decía mirando a Naruto.

Kim:¿Y?...-le pregunto

Sasuke:Tal Vez invite a Hinata...nose...-decia caminado mirando al cielo.

Naruto:Yo tampoco se a quien invitar...-dijo

Kim:¿No que invitarías a Sakura?-lo miro

Naruto:No se estoy igual que Sasuke...-dijo mirando el cielo.

Los tres llegaron cada uno a su casa...

Sasuke house´s

Llego a su casa arrojando casi toda su ropa al cesto de ropa sucia,se coloco un short blanco y se anduvo por toda la casa de esa tenía motivos para arreglarse, estaba de descanso así que podía andares cómodo todo el rato que el sonido de la puerta le invadió.

Sasuke:¿Quien es?-pregunto acercandose ala puerta.

Sakura: Soy Sakura,Sasuke-kun...-dijo la rosada sonriendo.

Sasuke:¿Que quieres?...-le pregunto,sin abrirle la puerta.

Sakura:Venia a pedirte algo...-dijo-Me gustaria...ir...contigo al baile de mascaras...que se esta organizando...-dijo tremendamente roja.

Sasuke:Aja...¿y?...-dijo de manera fría.

Sakura solo sentía como el corazón se le partía,otra vez y las lágrimas le invadieron.

Sakura:No,sola mente te lo quería decir...-dijo alejándose de la puerta ocultando sus lágrimas.

Sasuke escucho sus sollozos,por alguna razón decidió salir.

Sasuke:Sakura,espera...-le dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura lo miro de la manera en que estaba vestido,se veía tan sexy de esa manera.

Sasuke:No estoy seguro si de ir o no al baile de las mascaras, podría tener una misión ese día así que es mejor que no haga planes-dijo mirándola mientras que ella se secaba las lágrimas.

Sakura:E-esta bien Sasuke-kun...-dijo sonriendo por lo bajo,aun que no era un rechazo tampoco era una victoria así que sakura decidió tomárselo como una pequeña victoria.

Sasuke regreso dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta tras el,Sakura emprendió su regreso a su casa,mientras el pelinegro pensaba en que debería hacer...invitar a Sakura o a Hinata,no se decidí a su habitación y se vistio salio de su casa a caminar necesitaba pensar y caminar le ayudaria en ello...o al menos eso pensó..

Mientras en la casa de Naruto...

El joven rubio había llegado a su casa quitando se toda la ropa salvo obvió sus boxer de ranas (¿que pensaron?,¿que iba a poner el hentay?..aja!...bueno no ahora.. xD),se recosto en su cama,para 5 min después meterse a dar una ducha,salio y escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

Naruto:¿Quien es?-pregunto acercándose ala puerta.

Sai:Soy Sai...-decía el típico chico de sonrisa fingida.

Naruto abrió la puerta sonriendo le a su compañero,quien venia acompañado de dos chicas,una era la conocida de la tienda de flores Ino Yamanaka y la otra joven ojiperla que se desmaya con ver a nuestro héroe, Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto:Ino,Hinata...¿que hacen aqui?..-pregutno el joven quien estaba en simples pantaloncillos.(no boxer no mal entiendan ¬¬)

Ino:Vinos a visitarte...-decia sonriendo la joven florista.

Sai:No que veníamos a ver si aceptaba una pro-fue callado por el golpe que le metió ino a su novio en el rio torpemente mientras Naruto les invitaba a pasar.

Ino:Bonita...casa...-decia mirando el basu...es decir casa de Naruto.

Naruto:No estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas..-decía quitando parte de la basu...es decir sus pertenencias de algunas sillas para que pedirán sentarse sus amigos.

Ino:Bien...una pregunta,¿ya te invitaron ala fiesta de mascaras?..-pregunto sonriendo

Naruto:mmmh...¿por que todos andan con eso ttbayo?...-decía sentado en su cama

Ino:¿Eso es un no?...-

Naruto:No...-dijo mirándolos-tenia ganas de invitar a Sakua-chan pero creo que Sasuke la va a invitar...-decía.

Ino:Entonces es una buen momento para decirte.-

Naruto:¿Decirme?.-dijo confuso

Ino:Si,tenia en mente decirte que,si vamos nosotros cuatro ala fiesta de mascaras...yo y sai...tu y Hinata...-decía sonriendo-¿que te parece?..-pregunto

Naruto:mhhh...-dijo pensativo-espera...sasuke también dijo que invitaría a Hinata,..¿no te ha invitado?...-decía mirando a Hinata.

Hinata:Etto...n-no...-decia con su típica timidez.

Ino:Naruto,no te niegues sino no iras con nadie e iras solo...-decía regañan dolo.

Naruto:Claro que...aun puedo decirle a Kim-neechan...-decía bajando la vista pensativo.

Ino:pero que no seria una mejor opcion lo que te pido?...mira podríamos ir todos en grupo...Yo y sai...Sasuke y posible mente sakura...Kim algún chico...y tu y Hinata..¿no seria maravilloso?..-decía Ino sumamente emocionada.

Naruto:Si...lo seria ttebayo..pero..-interrumpio la emoción de ino-¿Que acaso el baile no es para que vayan parejas y no grupos?...-dijo pensativo.

Ino,puso cara de ira,sin decir nada tomo sus cosas y salio con Hinata.

Ino:No importa,di me lo que pienses en unos dias a ver que tal...-dijo Ino salienod.-Sai...vamonos..ya..-dijo mandándolo.

Sai:Nos vemos luego,Naruto...-decia saliendo de la casa.

Naruto salio y les despidió con la mano,entro ala casa de nuevo y se recosto en su cama otra y pensando...hasta que su estomago dio señales de vida y le pidió comida.

Naruto:Veamos que hay de comer...-decía levantandose de la cama y fue hacia el refrigerador.

Pero fue su sorpresa al ver que no había comida,solo un cartón de leche ya caducada,siguió mirando alrededor de su casa en busca de comida,pero no encontró basura...

Naruto:dattebayo!...-decía quejando se cuando se encontró un cupón de ramen.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como dos focos de lo que no ahorran(...xD)...se vistió de forma que siempre estaba cuando estaba de descanso y salio de casa rumbo al puesto de ramen.

Mientras en la casa de Kim...

Kim había llegado a su casa (y como ya que ella no existe en el anime/manga,describiré como es su casa) La casa de Kim era un apartamento que se ubicaba en la zona mas respetada de Konoha,vivía en un piso de soltera que tenia una cocina,una habitación con baño y cuarto de lavado,al entrara se encontraba un pasillo largo que llegaba hasta su cuarto,pero antes estaba la cocina equipada,su refrigerador, estufa,alacenas y un lavador de había una mesa ni nada,solo había una barra que dividida ala cocina de la sala,en la sala había dos sillones que bien podían unirse y crear una cama,en medio tenia una mesa de café y detrás de esta estaba un televisor de pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas,debajo había un dvd,y otras ás de el sillón que daba al pasillo había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de lavado el cual tenia un techo transparente,el cual podía mover para dejar que la ropa se secara rápido o lavar en un día lluvioso(así que de esa manera podría estarse librando la guerra de los dioses y kim podría lavar sin problema xD) ,al final del pasillo estaba su cuarto,dentro de el tenia una cama matrimonial ( no se sabe que podría pasar ¬w¬) había dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama,en una de ellas del lado que se dormía estaba una lampara,seguido había una ventana que tenia una especie de mini sofá incorporado ala pared(no se si me di a entender aquí) alado de la ventana había un librero que tenia no solo libros sino algunos rollos y és había un balcón del cual afuera había un pequeño sillón fuera y en el lado opuesto al sillón había variedad de plantas del cuarto justamente en frente de aquellas plantas había una mesa con cosas para hacer remedios y alguna que otra arma.

Kim había llegado y se quito la ropa,salvo la ropa interior y dejo (mas bien arrojo) la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado el cual estaba lleno de ropa sucia,por las misiones no tenia mucho tiempo de lavar y ponía a veces a Naruto a que fuera y lavara su ropa...pero no la ropa interior,claro...( xD ).Tomo una bata y se dirigió a su cuarto buscando ropa limpia y encontró una playera negra que rezaba "I love ramen" pero el ramen era un dibujo,recordó cuando Naruto se la regalo por su cumpleaños,claro eso había sido hace como tres años,y le quedaba grande la playera pero ahora que había crecido le quedaba de maravilla,tomo un short negro y se dejo caer en el sillón (asi como llega cualquiera después de un dia agotador) tomo el control y encendió la televisión.

Cuando se escucho que tocaron ala puerta,dejo que tocaran pero no se levanto,hasta que tocaron otra vez.

Kim:Ya voy...ya voy...-decía levantando se de la cama.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a sus amigos,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba,y Rock Lee.

Kim:Hey chicos,Hola...-les sonrió.

Lee:Hola Kim-san!...-decía con su típica gran sonrisa.

Shikamaru:Bonitas horas de abrirnos...-decía como siempre...con un ligero problematico pensativo (O.o...ehm..omitan esta parte)

Kiba:¿Como has estado?-le pregunto mirándola de arriba a abajo-¿Y esa playera?..-

Kim:Eh?...es un regalo de Naruto...me lo dio en mi cumpleaños...-decía mirándose la playera.

Shikamaru:Sabia que solo el te regalaría algo asi...en fin...¿nos dejas pasar o..?-

Kim:Lo lamento,no estoy acostumbrada a recibir visitas...claro pasen...-decía moviendo se para dejarles pasar.

Lee:Muy bonita casa,Kim-san...debe costar te mantenerla limpia...-decía pasando ala sala.

Kim:Ni tanto...a veces contrato a Naruto para que venga a hacer el aseo de la casa...una cena con todo lo que pueda comer en Ichiraku basta...-decía divertida.

Shikamaru:¿Enserio dejas que venga y haga todo lo que le plazca?...-la miro.

Kim:Claro que no...solo limpia la cocina,la sala y el cuarto de baño...mi habitación y baño los limpio yo...no soy tan boba...-decía sentándose en el sillon-pero,¿a que debo su visita?..-pregunto.

Kiba miro a Lee.

Kiba:Bueno...veras...-decia.

Lee:Me gustaría invitarte al baile de mascaras,Kim-san...-decía un apenado lee.

Kiba:Asi que vinimos a acompañarlo-le sonrió el castaño.

Kim bajo la vista pensativa.

Shikamaru:Sabia que Naruto o Sasuke te habían invitado...-decía con la calma del mundo.

Lee:Es...¿verdad?...-decia algo decepcionado.

Kim:Claro que no...bueno,no que yo sepa...según creo que Naruto invitara a Sakura y creo que Sasuke también...así que...no,a mi no me han invitado...-sonrió.

Lee:Entonces iras conmigo?!-decía emocionado-te prometo que te tratare como a una princesa si aceptas!..-decía tomando su mano y expresando ese entusiasmo que siempre tiene.

Kim:¿Pero que a ti también te gusta Sakura?,No?...-decía mirando algo incomoda.

Lee:Si...pero...ella me ha rechazado tanto que mejor ya no quise intentarlo...-decía el pobre lee desilusionado.

Kiba:Así que vinimos contigo...-decía mirando a Kim mientras apartaba la mano de lee.

Kim:ehm...gracias lee,por la propuesta,pero sinceramente no estoy segura de ir...-decía mirándolo-ciertamente no se si la abuela Tsuande me de una misión o no...ademas...no soy una chica ala que le gusten ir a esa clase de cosas...-decía sonriendo para no hacer que lee se sintiera mal.

Lee:Oh...esta bien..yo entiendo...-decía levantando se algo triste.

Kim lo miro,tal vez sea mala y algo ruda...pero no pudo resistirse a eso.

Kim:P-P-pero si no tengo misión ese día,podría ir contigo...aun no lo se...pero puedes invitar a Sakura..no te rindas por ella!...-le dijo ella sonriendo.

Lee la miro y sonrió,obvió que para lee el que lo motivaran era suficiente y Kim lo logro.

Lee:Tienes razón!..-decía con su animo otra vez por el cielo-Iré y veré si logro convencerla de salir conmigo al baile de mascaras!-decía saliendo.

Mientras Kiba y shikamaru le seguían.

Kim:¿Con quien irán ustedes?...-les pregunto.

Kiba:Yo invitare a Hinata...-dijo sonriendo.

Shikamaru:Yo iré con Temari...y me dijo que debo de disfrazarme de algo genial...o sino me ira mal...que problematico...-decía con su cara de..que problematico ( xD )

Kim:Bien...que les balla...¿Bien?...-dijo ella despidiendose de ellos.

Los chicos se fueron mientras ella se quedaba en su casa no pasaría mucho antes de que volviese a tener hambre...así que decidió ir a comer fuera...tenia flojera de lavar su suerte cuando estaban "entrenando" a Naruto se le habían caído unos cupones de ramen así que ella como buena persona los tomo y de su casa rumbo al restaurante de ramen a comer.

**Y eso a sido por ahora,espero les haya gustado y pronto continuare con el segundo capitulo hasta la proxima se despide su escritora :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tras que Naruto saliera de su casa rumbo al restaurante de Ramen llego y pidió lo de siempre,claro que solo tenia un cupón para un plato y no tenia mas dinero para comprarse otro plato.

Naruto:Anda teuchi!,fiame por favor!,sabes que te pagare!-le decía el rubio intentando lograr que teuchi le regala un plato de ramen,pero este no sedio.

Teuchi:Mejor vienes la próxima vez con dinero...Naruto...-decia cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto:Anda!,solo sera esta vez...-decia rogando,pero teuchi no sedio.

Antes de que algo mas pasase,Kim entro.

Kim:Buenas tardes,me da tazón grande de fideos...-dijo pidiendo su platillo de manera amable,despues miro al rubio-Hola Naruto,-lo saludo sonriendo.

Para el chico verla era ver a un ángel...obvió que si Kim estaba hay ella podria invitarle de comer..

Naruto:Kim-neechan!...que bueno que viniste...-decía acercándose a ella-¿alguna ves te dije lo mucho que te quiero?...-decía sonriendo.

Kim lo miro y se cruzo de brazos...

Kim:¿Que es lo que quieres?...-le dijo sin haberle creído.

Naruto:...¡Me compras un tazón de ramen!..-le grito dejándola semi aturdida.

Kim:Bueno,bueno...eso are,tu tranquilo.-decia.-Seran dos platos por favor,-le dijo a Teuchi.

Teuchi:Seguro,ya salen dos...-decía preparando los tazones de Ramen.

Paso el tiempo,por alguna razón el ambiente no se sentía como otras veces,donde ambos reian o compiten por ver quien era el que comía mas tazones de ramen,no,se sentía incomodo,como si...como si...como si hubieses dicho ala persona que amas lo que sientes pero te rechaza y curiosamente te lo topas en el mismo lugar...esa clase de ambiente se sentía (xD).Una vez que terminaron de comer,ninguno se había hablado hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta.

Kim:¿Cuanto seria?..-pregunto.

Teuchi:Son 3000 ryos,-

Kim pago la cuenta sin usar los cupones,los dejaría para despué vez que salieron comenzaron a caminar,Naruto no se había percatado de la playera que llevaba Kim (pobre Naruto lento)

Naruto:Oie,esa es...-decía mirando la blusa con cara de asombro.-¿es la playera que te regale verdad?.-decía feliz.

Kim:Claro..-le sonrió.

Naruto:Hace mucho que no te la veía puesta!,se te ve muy bien...-decía mirando no precisamente la playera...(si me entienden? ¬¬)

Kim:Me la dio un gran amigo,¿por que no usarla?...-decía-además no tenia que mas ponerme-pensó esto ultimo.

Naruto:Bueno,se te ve de maravilla...ttbayo...-decia mirando,obvió no la playera.

Claro que para esto Kim no se había dado cuenta,(es inocente...bueno no),mientras seguían con su platica,se toparon con Shikamaru y Temari

Shikamaru:Anda,si son Naruto y Kim...¿como están?..-pregunto sin su ligero,"problematico"

Temari:No sabia que estaban saliendo...-decía ella sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

Kim:No estamos saliendo,..-decía sonrojada y negando con las manos.

Naruto:Claro,tu sabes que la única chica ala que me importaría salir es Sakura-chan.-decía igual que Kim,negando con las manos.

Kim solo sintió un apretón en el estomago,(osease celos).

Kim:Claro,ni muerta saldría con Naruto,solo miralo...-decía apuntando a hacia su cara,cosa que hizo a Naruto sentirse mal.

Naruto:Claro,yo tampoco saldría con alguien como Kim,solo mi rala,con su mala cara todo el santo día..-le respondió.

Kim:¡¿A quien le dices mala cara?!-dijo mirando al rubio con un poco de molestia.

Naruto:A ti,a quien mas-decia mirandola.

Kim:¡Mira quien lo dice!,¡pequeño con expresión de tarado en el rostro!-le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Naruto:¡No soy ningún pequeño!,¡bajita!-decia mientras ponia su mano encima de la cabeza de Kim en forma de burla a su estatura.

Kim:¡¿Bajita?!,¡mejor calla te,usuratonkachi!-le dijo quitando su mano.

Naruto:¡No me digas que me calle!,¡bajita!-

Así siguieron peleando sin darse cuenta de que shikamaru y temari seguían hay.

Shikamaru:Cielos...que problematico...-decía con una mano en su frente.

Temari:Apuesto lo que quieras a que estos dos terminan juntos...-decía sonriendo.

Shikamaru:Apuesto...-le decí acto seguido cerrar el pacto tomándose las manos.

Cuando de un momento a otro aparece Kakashi,sabrá de dios de donde salio,(los misterios de la vida no acaban xD) espantando a la "parejita" de rubios.

Kakashi:Hola...¿interrumpo en algo?...-decía probándoles tremendo paro cardiaco.

Naruto:¡¿a que viene?!-le regaño.

Kim:¡¿Quiere matarnos de un susto?!-le regaño también.

Ambos comenzaron a contra el maestro mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se iban,...

Shikamaru:Bueno,fue...¿lindo?...haberlos visto..nos vamos...-decia con un ligero problematico.(este chico tiene problemas xD)

Temari:Si...los veremos en el baile de mascaras...-decía caminando de la mano con el.

Una vez que se fueron,Kakashi quedo a merced de los dos rubios quienes no pararon de discutir hasta que el peligris logro detenerlos.

Kakashi:Bueno basta,¿a que se debe su "pelea"?-dijo pelea entre comillas.

Kim:Naruto empezó por decirme,"Bajita"...-se quejaba la chica.

Naruto:No claro que no...empezamos cuando dijiste que quien quería salir conmigo...-decía bajando la vista.-Por ser...como soy...-

En ese momento,Kim compren dio su error,lo había hecho sentirse mal,pero por alguna razón ese momento no fue como todos los demás,en los que a ella no le importaba hacerlo sentirse mal,siempre buscaba razones para hacerle bromas.

Kim:Naruto,...-le dijo acercandose a el.-Perdona,...sabes que solo bromeaba...-sonrió de esa única manera que ella sabia,cosa que a Naruto le encantaba mucho.

Naruto:¿De verdad?...-le miro intentando sonreír.

Kim:Claro!,tu sabes que me encanta jugar,-sonrió ella.

Ante escucharla decir eso,por la cabeza se le cruzaron diferentes imagenes,no muy sanas de el y ella...(no necesito poner a lo que el se refiere ¬¬).Se sacudió la cabeza y la miro sonriendo de manera malvada,...cosa que ala ojiazul no le gusto.

Kim:N-N-naruto...¿p-p-por que me miras así?...-decía nerviosa y dando algunos pasos para atras.

Kakashi:Si no lo conociera,diría que esta apunto de hacerte algo...yo que tu corro...-decía tranquila mente el peligris sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Naruto:...Kusuguru...-decia sonriente hacercandose a ella.

Kim:No...No Naruto no!..-decía Kim corriendo con el rubio detrás de ella.

Kakashi los miro a ambos correr,sonrió debajo de su mascara se dispuso a irse,se fue a por varios minutos hasta toparse con Sasuke.

Kakashi:Hey,Sasuke...-le saludo.

Sasuke:mph...Kakashi...hola...-le respondió acercándose a el.

Kakashi:Por lo que veo aun tus encantos con las chicas no acaban..-decía mirando ala multitud de chicas que no habían dejado a Sasuke desde que salio de su casa.

Sasuke:Solo a existido una chica ala cual yo pueda darle importancia..-decía con esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica.

Kakashi:Y...¿la afortunada es?...-decía mirando su libro.

Sasuke mantuvo su sonrisa...

Sasuke:Hyuga...Hinata...-decia el mirando a Kakashi el cual aparto la vista de su libro con una mueca de asombro.

Kakashi:¿D-debes estar bromeando?...¿enserio es ella?..la chica que le quita el sueño al poderoso Uchiha...-decir,aun no se creía eso.

Sasuke:Claro...es muy linda,gentil,amable,...no es tan fastidiosa como las demás...-decir mirando ala muchedumbre de chicas que le seguían.

Kakashi no se podía creer lo que oía...

Kakashi:¿Como seria un hijo tuyo y de ella?...-decía con su pose se sonrojo ante tal moción.

Sasuke:¡¿Como se le ocurre decirme eso?!...yo solo hablo de invitarla a salir...o algo asi...no..tener hijos con ella...-decía sin que se pasara lo sonrojado.

Kakashi:Oh,lo lamento,yo solo decía...-lo miro.-Entonces...¿la invitaras al baile de mascaras?..-decía vobiendo a sacar su libro.

Sasuke:Eso depende,sino tengo una misión ese día o si no a invitado al idiota de Naruto...-decia-Pero...espero y no lo haya hecho ya...-decía.

Kakashi:Bueno,no creo...y mas por que lady Tsunade dijo que no habría misiones ese día,que las dejaría para después...así que no cuentes con eso...-decía el peligris sin dejar de leer su libro.

Sasuke:Bueno,entonces me tengo que ir,iré a verla y le preguntare antes que alguien mas lo haga.-decía caminado hasta la casa hyuga.

Kakashi:Suerte...-dijo una vez que el pelinegro se había mas por hacer,camino nuevamente sin rumbo.

Sasuke había llegado al barrio mas respetuoso de Konoha y una vez hay,se dirigió ala mansión quedo mirando un rato la casa hasta que vio ala castaño que todos aman...Neji Hyuga...(recuerden,después de la guerra,y en este fanfic neji no esta muerto)

Neji: ¿Sasuke?...¿que haces aquí?...-decía este mirando al pelinegro.

Sasuke:Solo pasaba por aquí..-decía mirandolo.-De casualidad no sabes si Hinata esta en casa?..-le pregunto cosa que el hyuga miro mal,como si pensara que le aria algo malo a Hinata...

Neji:No lo se...creo que si...¿por que?..-le dijo poniendo cara seria,(si es posible mas seria xD)

Sasuke:Solo quería venir a visitarla...-le respondió mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa-Tranquilo,no pienso hacerle nada malo..-decía apartando la vista nuevamente ala mansión.

Neji:Pues,ese caso no esta en casa...-le decía cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke:¿Te molestáis si pregunto?..-le dijo caminado al timbre de la mansión,cuando neji le sujeto bruscamente la mano.

Neji:Escucha,si tienes alguna mala intención con Hinata-sama,..-decia activando su Byakugan-No viviras para contarlo...-le amenazó.

Sasuke:mph...me conoces poco...Neji..-dijo el pelinegro activando el sharingan.

Ambos estaban apunto de pelear,cuando Hinata iba llegando.

Hinata:Eh...Neji-onisan...Sasuke-kun...-decia mirando a ambos como se miraban con el mas puro odio (bueno no tanto xD)

Neji:No pasa,nada...Hinata-sama...-decia desactivando su byakugan.

Sasuke:El tiene razón,no pasa nada...-decía igual,desactivando el sharingan.

Hinata los miro confundida mientras que estos dos no dejaban de verse con la misma intensidad de matarse.

Sasuke:Bueno,no importa...Hinata,¿puedo hablar contigo?...-le dijo,con un tono de amabilidad...bueno,como acostumbra el.

Hinata:S-seguro...Sasuke-kun...-decia caminando hacia el.-¿D-de que se trata,Sasuke-kun?..-dijo mirándolo con una suave y linda Sasuke esa sonrisa le gusto demasiado.

Sasuke:Bueno,yo...-la miro-Te quería invitar ala baile de mascaras...-dijo con un leve y muy apenas visible sonrojo en sus mejillas,pero Hinata logro verlo muy bien.

Hinata:¿Me invitaras a mi?...-decía la ojiperla sumamente sonrojada-¿D-d-de verdad lo dices enserio?,¿Sasuke-kun?...-decía la chica,no podía creerse lo,de todas la chicas que había en la aldea la eligió a ella,pero ella quería salir con el rubio.

Sasuke:¿Que me dices?...-le pregunto.

Hinata:Bu-bueno yo...-decía tímida,pero pensando en lo que Kiba le había invitado,ella no quería lastimar a ninguno,pero quería mas que nada salir con Naruto.

Sasuke:Bueno,no te daré presión...piensa lo y...después me lo dices...-dijo caminando para marcharse.

Hinata solo lo vio irse,no pudo decirle nada,le asombraba saber que sasuke la quería a ella como pareja del baile,una vez que se regreso miro a Neji.

Neji:¿Que quería?...-le pregunto.

Hinata:N-Nada...-le negó y ambos se metieron ala mansion Neji no iba a creer eso de que Sasuke no quería nada con ella,tenia varias sospechas.

Mientras tanto,Naruto seguía a Kim,quien solo ella podía correr era un juego que tenían desde hacia ya varios años,el primero en decir "Kusuguru",tenia que perseguir al otro hasta atraparlo y hacerle cosquillas hasta que este se que durara mas aguantando las cosquillas rubio alcanzo a Kim hasta el tejado de su casa donde utilizando sus clones la prisa se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Kim:b-b-basta!...hahahahaha...-decia sin parar de reírse.

Naruto:Ya sabes la palabra clave...-decía haciéndole mas cosquillas.

Pasaron los minutos,la ojiazul estaba apunto de rendirse,pero en un movimiento de ambos,quedaron nueva mente en la misma posición de como(si leyeron el otro capi) en el restaurante,salvo que ahora Naruto estaba encima de tan cerca el uno del otro,que sus labios se rozaban y como sus alientos chocaban,ambos se miraron sonrojados levemente y las ganas incansables de besarse les a acercarse tan lento que parecía una tortura,y sin que nada ni nadie pudiera interponerse...Se acabo el capitulo xD


	3. Chapter 3

**La continuacion de este fanfic!,disfrutenlo!**

Ambos estaban tan serca el uno del otro que bien podian besarse,no habia nadie,solo ellos...y en un instante,el rubio dirigio sus labios a los de ella y le implanto un apasionado y dulce se estaban besando,la chica le sujeto del cuello haciendo mas exijente aquel beso...Naruto le seguia apegandola mas a el,pero,antes de que las cosas se saliesen de control se miraron,tenian los ojos entre cerrados y sonrojados,el rubio intento besarla nuevamente,pero no pudo Kim se nego..y se levanto.

Naruto:Kim...-dijo intentando tomar su mano,pero...

Kim:Naruto...-dijo.-Lo siento,no puedo...-salio corriendo tan rapido como pudo y el rubio solo se quedo hay,mirando como se iva.

No habia reaccionado,hasta unos cinco minutos despues,de que entro a su casa y se miro al espejo.

Naruto:Pero que me pasa...-se regaño asi mismo-No deberia ver a Kim de esa manera,ella es como mi hermana...como mi familia...ella...es..-decia recordando aquel "incidente" en el restaurante y el que acababa de ocurrir,no se podia sacar de la cabeza que...que...¡la habia besado!...no se podia sacar ese beso de la cabeza,ni esa sensacion que le habia dado al hacerlo,el sabor de sus labios,que eran blanditos y sensacion de su cuerpo junto al de el,ese calor abrazador que sintio al estar cerca de ella y que le proboca cada vez que la sabia que hacer...se mojo la cara y se dispuso a ire a dormir,despues de todo ya era tarde,pero no podia...Kim le quitaba el sueño,el solo pensar en ella...el solo recordarla...no le dejaba dormir...

Naruto:Sera...que acaso...ya no me gusta Sakura-chan...-penso,.-No...eso no puede ser...recuerda por que me gustaba...-decia,cuando al intentar recordar el motivo del cual estaba "enamorado" de la pelirosada,solo pudo recordar todos y cada uno de los golpes que esta le al solo recordar por alguna extraña razon,a Kim riendo cada vez que sakura le pegaba,verla sonreir,reir...basto para que el sonriera,eso hacia de los golpes de Sakura mas soportables...

Naruto:Kim...-dijo en voz baja.

Mientras en otra parte iva el pelinegro que todos aman,Uchiha Sasuke caminaba tranquilo rumbo a su casa,ya se habia artado de las acosadoras y se dispuso a irse a su casa,cuando miro a Kim brinconteando de techo en techo,como si la persiguieran,este decidio seguirle el paso hasta alacansarle.

Sasuke:¡Espera,Kim!...-le grito una vez que estaba cerca.

La rubia se giro y se miro extraño,pero mas extraño la miro el tras ver que esta no estaba respirando tan agitado como el,(poca resistencia de los hombres,bueno no..)

Sasuke:A...¿a donde rayos vas con tanta prisa?...-le decia mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Kim:Ami casa,a donde mas puedo ir...-le respondio tan tranquila.

Sasuke:Pero,¿es necesario ir con tanta prisa?...-

Kim:Esque...-dijo cuando aquel beso le invadio la mente,sacudio su cabeza,-Tengo...tengo...tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño...-le respondio riendo torpe mente.

Sasuke,la miro,sabia y la conocia muy bien cuando mentia.

Sasuke:No pienso tragarme eso,¿a donde ivas o de quien escapabas?...-le pregunto dudoso.

Kim:ah...ah...¡a donde no te incumbe!-le grito medio molesta,con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y acto seguido lanzo una bola de humo y se a un uchiha molesto,y con muchas dudas.

Ya luego,tendria tiempo de hablar con ella,hasta ahora el solo se dipuso a irse a su casa,cosa que no le quedaba muy lejos(le ayudo a llegar a su casa mas rapido).Una vez que llego,se desvistio y decidio darse una ducha,la necesitaba...(aun que huela mal,las chicas lo aman xD),se estaba remojando cuando no paso minuto en el que no pensara en aquella mision...

/flashback/

Corrían,como si alma que llevara el diablo,el equipo 8 y 7,huían de una trampa que les habían tendido.

-...Sakura!,Kim!..-les grito Kakashi-Formacion de ataque 8!...-dijo cuando ambas kunoichi se miraron y bajaron la velocidad mientras les daban espacio alas chicas,las cuales giraron en el aire y utilizaron su gran fuerza devastando todo el terreno,para así,dándoles tiempo de esconderse a sus compañeros.

-Tengan cuidado...-decía Yamato,a los chicos, Kiba,Naruto y Sai.-En cuanto el humo se disperse,entraran a atacar.-les dijo,para que los chicos asintieran.

Las chicas se mantuvieron juntas,y Kakashi estaba con Shino y pasaría mucho para que el humo se hubiese vez que se disperso comenzaron a pelear.

-Kiba,detrás de ti...-grito el peligris de Kakashi,pero fue tarde aquel tipo dejo inconsciente a Kiba y lesiono a akamaru,tomo a Kiba y salio de hay.

-Sasuke!,Hinata!..-decía Yamato golpeando a un tipo en la cabeza-Vallan por Kiba!-ordeno mientras los demás seguían peleando.

Ya iban ambos tras ese sujeto,el cual con ayuda de Hinata lograron contra el,pero aquel tipo traía refuerzos,eran mas que ellos,pero para su suerte,Kiba despertó y se unió ala pelea,pero por ser mas,no podían contra ellos,decidieron la retirada,sasuke utilizo una bola de fuego pero un ninja logro lesionar lo y provocando que cayera...

-Maldito...-dijo el pelinegro tapándose la herida de la pierna.

-Me sentiré feliz de matar a un poderoso Uchiha...-decía aquel ninja cuando...

-*Yuken*...-apareció Hinata golpeando a aquel ninja el cual salio se quedo mirando a Hinata como el brillo de la luna le daba en el pelo,pero duro poco cuando unos cuantos tipos los rodera ron,pero aun así la valiente Hyuga no se hecho para atrás.

-Sasuke-kun...¿donde te lastimo?...-le pregunto la peliazulada.

-No es nada,te ayudare..-le respondió,pero al intentar levantarse no pudo,aquella herida que le había causado aquel tipo llevaba un veneno el cual debilito demasiado al que su vista se fue nublando hasta solo poder ver el cabello de hinata moviendo pasar el tiempo,el pelinegro comienzo a abrir los ojos,mientras veía a todos sus compañeros brincando de árbol en árbol,cuando miro que estaba encima de Kakashi,lo traía de caballito.

-Veo que despertaste...-le dijo el maestro mirándolo.

-H-Hinata...¿d-donde esta?...-decía algo débil,cuando vio a Hinata en la espalda de Naruto.(apoyo el naruhina pero me gusta mas el sasuhina ^^)

-Te salvo,ella solo llego contigo en su espalda,pero estaba herida,sin duda tuvo una larga pelea...-le dijo,para acto seguido Sasuke solo se quedo mirando a Hinata y se fue quedando pro fundamente dormido,otra vez...

/Fin del flashback/

Sasuke mantenía la cabeza baja,recordando como fue que se intereso en ella,no podía dejar de pensar en ella,estaba igual que Naruto,ninguno dejaba de pensar en su chica...

Kim,había llegado a su casa,se arrojo a su cama sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera,no tenia sueño,no dejaba de pensar en Naruto,no podía...

Kim:Este sentimiento...se hace mas grande...-decia,.-No...Kim...recuerda...que no,no puedes...-se regañaba.

Pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos,tocaban ala puerta y su corazón latía a mil por hora,pensando que tal vez seria el rubio,se dirijo hasta la puerta y la abrió,pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven de cabello negro-azulado,ojos perla...

Kim:¿Hinata?...-dijo asombrada al verla.-¿Que haces por aquí tan tarde?...-

Hinata:Necesito hablar contigo,Kim-san...¿puedo?...-pregutno la joven a lo que la chica respondio que si,le invito a pasar.

Kim:¿que pasa?,..-le pregunto mientras se sentaban en la sala.

Hinata:es sobre...-fue interrumpida

Kim:Si es por la confusión de la ropa interior de la otra vez,fue culpa de Ino ella...-decía cuando miro a la ojos perla sonrojarse a tales extremos.

Hinata:N-No es sobre eso...-negó roja,-es sobre...-le dijo.

Kim:¿Sobre que?...-

Hinata:Sobre,Sasuke-kun...-le dijo,cosa que dejo a Kim muy pensativa,la mayoría de la veces hablaban sobre el rubio,o sobre la ropa y esas cosas,pero,¿de sasuke?,eso si le era nuevo.

Kim:¿Sasuke?,¿que tiene que ver el en esto?...-le pregunto.

Hinata:Bueno,veras...-decía cuando comienzo a hacer eso que todos conocemos que hace ella con los dedos y sonrojarse.-El me,invito al baile de mascaras..-dijo mirando a la ojosazul.

Kim:Ah!...Ya lo sabia...-dijo calmad amente mientras le sonreía.

Hinata:Tu...tu sabias Kim-san?..-le pregunto confusa.

Kim:Claro...después de que "entrenáramos"-dijo haciendo comillas con las manos-nos pregunto a mi y a Naruto a quienes invitaríamos al baile...y..-fue interrumpida esta vez por la ojosperla.

Hinata:¿Y...y...a quein...invitara,Naruto-kun?...-le pregunto nerviosa y de manera tímida.

Kim:Ah...-suspiro con un ligero fastidio-a Sakura...-le respondió mirando la triste expresión de Hinata.-Pero no te pongas así,...-le dijo esto Hinata solo la miro,y sonrió sin muchos ánimos.

Kim:Mira,Hinata,tanto tu como yo sabemos que Naruto es un...es un...-decía pensando en aquel beso,-gran besador...es decir,un bobo que no se da cuenta de otras chicas que no sean la cabello de chicle..-le decía haciendo mueca de asco,cosa que Hinata lo miro divertido.

Hinata:L-lo se...pero...-decia bajando la vista.

Kim:Anda,no te pongas triste,aun falta mucho para el baile,tienes tiempo de que Naruto se fije en ti..-sonrió de manera dulce.-Toda vía falta,así que no te des por vencida...-sonrió dándole ánimos ala hyuga.

Hinata sonrió,y asintió con la cabeza,se despidió de Kim,pero esta le pidió que se quedara a dormir en su casa,ya era noche y no era muy seguro salir a esas horas,la ojos perla se negó de momento,pero al final la rubia le convenció.

Hinata:P-pero Kim-san,no tengo ropa para dormir y...-decía cuando Kim le jalo la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

Kim:De eso nada,tengo ropa que tal vez te quede o te guste...-dijo llegando a unos cajones de los cuales abrió el ultimo,dentro de este había ropa de colores pastel,ropa totalmente fuera de su estilo.

Hinata:K-Kim-san...esta ropa..-decía mirando la ropa.

Kim:Eran regalos de Tsunade,quería que luciera mi "cuerpo" y me compro toda esta ropa-le respondió con una dulce sonrisa-Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de esta ropa...-le rogó sonriente.

Hinata:Seguro,Kim-san...-le sonrió de manera dulce.

Hinata tomo un chor de color lila y una blusa blanca para dormir,Kim tomo ropa azulada del cajón,aun no había lavado la demás durmieron en la cama de Kim.(no mal entiendan aquí no habrá yuri ¬¬).

En la casa de Naruto estaba el durmiendo "tranquila mente" ( si por tranquila mente me refiero a que duerme peor que que cosa),tras pasar las horas,el rubio tenia un sueño como siempre,donde salia Sakura dándole de comer...(¿como le hará para soñar con lo que quiere?,mendigo suertero)..

Naruto:No,Sakura-chan...estoy lleno...-decía entre sueñ de un momento a otro la chica rosada cambio a Kim,y gracias a Jiraiya,se la imagino vestida como una coneja playboy,...

Naruto:Kim-chan...te ves tan...sexy...-decia ahora entre sueños,de repente aquel sueño paso de ser a un sueño inocente,(por así decirlo),a un sueño mas para Naruto la tenia apegada a el,mientras que este apegaba su cara a sus pechos,le sujetaba las pompas apretándolas con fuerza,y escuchando como ella le gemía en e oído,pero antes de las cosas se saliesen de control...se callo de la sobaba la cabeza,mientras sentía aquel calor abrazador y se miro la entre pierna,logro ver un bulto sobre salir de ella.

Naruto:Argh...-se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

Mientras en otra parte,estaba el pelinegro soy mejor tu Uchiha(Ha!,no es mejor que yo ¬¬) soñando aquel sueño maravilloso de el y ,para el,el sueño fue mucho mas pervetido que el de Naruto(me sorprende que este también sueñe con lo que quiere,no es justo),pero al menos el termino de soñar con ello.

Mientras con Kim,ella como siempre tenia esas dulces pesadillas,donde llegaban todos los akatsukis y devastaban la aldea atrapando a ella y al rubio,pero justo antes de que lo mataran,despertaba.

Kim:¡NO!...-grito mientras se levantaba,se quedo sentada mientras sentía una ligera capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

No obstante,sintió dos brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda,...

Kim:Hinata,perdón por levantar...-fue interrumpida al ver que esa no era hinata,no era ni una mujer.

Naruto:¿Hinata?...pero que sueño tan loco debiste tener,amor...-decía el chico tomándola por la espalda mientras que este comenzo a meter una mano por debajo de las sabanas hacia su entrepierna,mientras que con la otra mano sujeto su pecho, chica comenzo a gemir y aquella pesadilla solo paso a una aventura de adultos(debe ser algo que hay en el aire).

Cuando hubo despertado,se giro y no había nadie,se levanto no sin antes sentir una ligera humedad entre sus piernas.

Kim:Oh,rayos...-decía levantando se,cuando escucho varios ruidos prominentes de la cocina.

Se levanto y salio de su cuarto mirando a Hinata moviendo se de un lado a otro.

Kim:¿Hinata,que haces?...-dijo mirando a la ojosperla,dando un largo bostezo.

Hinata:Ehm...bueno,Kim-san,quería agradecerte que me dejaras quedar en tu casa..-dijo sonriendo.

Kim:No tienes por que,somos amigas,¿no?,.-le respondió la sonrisa.-¿Que haces a todo esto?...-le pregunto cuando la hyuga le dijo que hacia el desayuno.

Hinata:Es una forma de agrade cimiento...-le decía dándole el plato de comida.

Ambas desayunaron y conversaban tranquila un sonido invadió la casa de Kim.

Hinata:Yo voy...-dijo ella levantando se,mientras Kim recogía los platos y lavaba los trastes.

Hinata abrió la puerta y de ella entraron tres chicas.

Ino:Buenos días!-grito feliz.

Sakura:Buenos días,Hinata...-sonrió la rosada.

Tenten:Hola Hinata,¿que haces aquí?...-le pregunto.

Ino:Que mas da que haga aquí,¿donde esta Kim?...-dijo-Sabemos que Hinata si ira,¿Kim donde estas?..-decía buscándola con la mirada.

Hinata:Esta en la cocina...-decía cerrando la puerta.

Kim:Eh?...-dijo desconcertada-¿Ino,Sakura,Tenten?...¿que hacen aquí?...-pregunto secándose las manos.

Ino:¿Como que a que?,vinimos a recogerlas...-le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura:Ino tubo la brillante idea de que todas fuéramos a comprar los vestidos para el baile de mascaras...-sonrió la rosada.

Tenten:Fuimos a casa de Hinata,pero su hermana Hanabi,dijo que estaría aquí contigo..-

Hinata:Suena perfecto...-dijo con una monisima sonrisa.

Kim:Ah...-suspiro con fastidio mientras se terminaba de secaba las manos.-No tengo dinero..-decía mirando la expresión de cada una.

Ino:No seas negativa!-le regaño-Vamos a ir de compras como las amigas que somos...-decía sacando su kunai.

Sakura:Ino,tranquila...-decía calmando la-Kim,¿por que no quieres venir?..-

Kim:Ah...-suspiro de nuevo-Bien...ire...-decia con mas fastidio.-solo de nos tiempo de cambiarnos.-decía entrando a su cuarto,con Hinata detrás de ella.

Hinata entro después de ella y se iba a poner la ropa del día anterior,pero Kim le ofreció ropa limpia del mismo cajón de la otra ojosperla no se negó y le presto una falda blanca y una blusa ojosazul opto por ponerse algo de ese mismo cajón,y se puso un chor morado y una blusa de tirantes blanca junto con una chaqueta una vez que se cambiaron salieron de la casa de Kim y se fueron de compras.

Mientras Naruto había sido llamado para una misión en conjunto con Shikamaru y Choji.

Tsunade:Bien,irán a Tanzaku a recuperar un pergamino robado del templo de Kusari,el cual no debe ser abierto ni utilizado,asegúrense de cumplir esta misión.-ordeno.

Shikamaru:Seguro,Tsunade-sama...-dijo el líder de equipo.

Naruto:¿no necesitamos a mas?..-pregunto.

Tsunade:No,con ustedes son suficientes...-decía.

Ninguno de los tres se negó y dispusieron a marcharse.

Shikamaru:Una vez que lleguemos a Tanzaku,necesito que nos separemos,para cubrir mas terreno,si ven al ladrón,no le enfrenten solos...-decía.

Choji:¿Alguna idea sobre como es ese ladrón?..-pregunto.

Shikamaru:Según dijo Tsunade-sama,lleva una banda na negra,...bueno va vestido solo de negro...eso no sera tan problematico...pero,debemos tener cuidado,si activa ese pergamino..nada bueno saldrá..-decía.

Una vez que llegaron a Tanzaku,se separaron para cubrir mas terreno,no obstante,Choji miro un local de costillas con el 10% de descuento en un combo familiar,obvio,que el fue a comprar pero antes de llegar un extraño sujeto salio caminando delante de alto de no mas de 25 años,estaba totalmente vestido de negro y llevaba una mascara de oso en la cara,Choji ignoro (por mas que parezca imposible xD) alas costillas y se fue justo detrás de aquel sujeto el cual llego hasta una especie de lugar alas afueras de Tanzaku.

Choji:Shikamaru,Naruto...-decía a través de los pinganillos que llevaban-Encontré a alguien que se parece al tipo que nos dijo la hokage...-

Shikamaru:Buen trabajo,Choji,di me donde estas?...-decía mientras comenzaba a saltar de techo en techo buscando con la mirada a Choji.

Naruto:Bien,Choji,ya vamos...-dijo corriendo.

Choji:Estoy alas afueras de Tanzaku,al sur de la salida entre un pequeño cumulo de rocas..-decía mientras veía a al os tipos reunirse,solo eran tres.

Ninja1:Bueno,solo nos falta el ladron...-decia aquel ninja misterioso,quien se le podia notar que estaba ansioso de que llegara el ladron.

Ninja2:Ese maldito ladrón,a pesar de que casi lo atrapan,nos hace esperar..-dijo muy molesto cruzándose de brazos.

El tercer ninja no decía nada,se mantiene callado y de brazos cruzados,recargado en un árbol con la mirada baja,(algo así como un sasuke cualquiera).

No paso mucho cuando los ninjas(se pase los de Konoha no confundan) ya se habían reunido.

Shikamaru:Bien,hasta ahora son solo tres,y nosotros tres,la pelea sera equivalente...-decía el chico problema-lo que debemos hacer es...-fue interrumpido por unos sonidos prominentes de las ramas.

Ladron:Bien,ya están aquí...-decía el hombre enmascarado-¿Traen el dinero?...-pregunto saliendo ala luz dejando se ver,llevaba una mascara y el cabello negro...para ahorrar quien era es Menma,(es el que sale en la peli de Naruto shippuden:El camino del ninja o Road to ninja,como sea...).

Ninja1:Claro que si...-dijo sacando un maletín con dinero.

Menma:Bien...ahora lo que necesito es...-dijo hasta que comenzo a toser sangre,cayendo de rodillas.

Ninja1:¿Pero que esta...?..-decia algo espantado aquel ninja mirando al ladrón y retrocediendo algunos pasos junto a sus compañeros.

Menma sonrió por lo bajo y lanzo una bola de humo dejando a aquellos ninjas distraidos dándoles tiempo a dos ninjas mas que llegaron y tomaron presos a esos pelinegro volteo a los arboles y sonrió de manera triunfante.

Menma:¿Por que no salen?,Ya todo esta bien...-decía con un tono de burla.

Shikamaru:Nos han ahorrado la pelea...-decía saliendo de los arboles seguido de Choji y Naruto.-No pensé que estabas involucrado en esta mision..Menma...-decia mirando con desconfianza al pelinegro,quien este solo pudo sonreír mas.

Menma:Tsunade-sama me mando,creyó que tal vez necesitas ayuda...pero al parecer fui yo y mi equipo el que hicimos su trabajo,¿donde se había metido?,o mas bien...¿que esperaban?...-decía sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Naruto quien solo le miro con odio.

Shikamaru:Esperamos el momento justo para atacar...-decía sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza.

Menma:Da lo mismo...yo hice su misión,así que creo que me merezco un trato justo..-sonreía mas cosa que molesto a horrores a Naruto.

Naruto:Era nuestra misio!,Debiste de avernos avisado...-decía muy molesto.

Menma:Oh vamos,le e ahorrado mucho trabajo...-decía con un simple sonrisa.-Así que..dejemos nuestras diferencias y vallamos ala aldea...-sonreir aun mas y eso sin duda molestaba a Naruto,odiaba mas que nada cuando se metía en las misiones o en sus asuntos privados.

Menma y Naruto no tenían una relación muy agradable,el pelinegro vivía en una casa aparte y ya se había vuelto líder de chicas lo reconsideraban mas guapo,y atractivo,y a Naruto...bueno a el le veían igual,salvo que le respetaban y admiraban su gran fuerza y determinación.

Menma:Tengan esto...-decía arrojando un pergamino-es el pergamino del templo Kusari...al menos llevárselo a Lady Tsunade..-dijo sin sonreír y mirándolos serio-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos ninjas...-decía mientras caminaba y les daba la espalda.

Para ellos,Menma les caía mal,por alguna razón siempre habían desconfiado de marcharse rumbo ala aldea y le entregaron el pergamino a Tsunade,..

Naruto:Oiga obaa-chan,¿Por que no dijo que Menma iba a ir?-le reclamaba el chico rubio.

Tsunade:¿Menma?,No,yo no le mande...tal vez haya sido sobre su otra misión,-decía pensativa-el tenia la misión de encontrar a unos bandidos tal vez eran los compradores de este pergamino...-decía mirando el pergamino-Aun así,cumplieron su misión pueden descansar..-dice guardando el pergamino.

Los chicos salieron de la mansión de la Hokage y se dispusieron a irse.

Naruto:Oigan,¿que harán ahora?..-pregunto.

Choji:Yo tengo que ir a ayudar al comité del baile..-dice sonriendo.

Shikamaru:yo tengo que acompañar a Temary a buscar los disfraces...que problematico..-decía obvio con su cara de problematico.

Choji:¿Por que?-le pregunto.

Naruto:No por nada,es solo que no tengo nada que hacer...-dice con las manos detrás de su nuca.

Shikamaru:Por que no vas con Kim,apuesto que le agradara verte...-decía con una picara sonrisa.

Choji:Si,hablando de eso,¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-le pregunto mientras sacaba una bolsa de papitas.

Naruto:No...-dice apenado-¿que me dices tu Choji?-le pregunto con la esperanza de que el estuviera igual...pero no fue así.

Choji:Si,ya tengo pareja,la conocí en el restaurante de costillas-decía comiendo.

Naruto se sentía estúpido (mas de lo normal),los tres chicos se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino,menos nuestro rubio amigo que caminaba sin rumbo pensando en que hacer,no paso mucho y opto por ir a ver a vez que llego a su casa,comenzo a tocar...y tocar...y tocar...hasta que una media hora mas tarde se desespero.

Naruto:Kim deja de ser tan floja y abre me la puerta!-gritaba el rubio molesto mientras golpeaba la puerta-¡Venga abre me ya!-decía sin dejar de golpear la puerta-¡deja me entrar!-grito(eso se puede interpretar de dos sentidos...¿si se entiende no?, xD)

Pero nada paso,(es mas idiota de lo que pensé ¬¬),no paso mucho y se desespero la copia de llaves que tenia de la casa de Kim,(ven,mas idiota de lo que pensé,¿por que no las uso antes?,por idiot! ¬¬)

Naruto:Kim...-dice entrando ala casa-Kim...-volvió a decir cuando entro comenzo a buscarla y se dio cuenta de que no estaba.-Por eso no me abría la puerta...-decía con una gotita en su cabeza.

Entro a su cuarto,dejando se caer en su cama.

Naruto:Ahhh...-decía en un suspiro-La cama de Kim se siente tan bien...-decía mientras se mirada viajo por todo el cuarto de Kim,hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Naruto:Eh..¿pero que es?...-decía levantando se hasta una de las mesitas de noche,la que quedaba alado derecho de la cama,(para ser precisos no se vallan a confundir).

Se acerco y vio una fotografía de ellos hace algunos años,ella estaba encima de el quien la traía cargando de la tomo y la vio,una suave y tierna sonrisa de formo en su rostro,aun recordaba esos hermosos recuerdos que permanecían en su corazó levanto y vio encima de un mueble mas fotografías,había una donde el y Jiraiya estaban sentados,otra donde estaban el,Sasuke y Kim en las ramas de unos arboles,una mas donde estaban Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,y Kim sentadas en unos bancos sonriendo.Y varias mas,Naruto recordó que Kim le gustaba tener fotografías para recordar cada bello momento de su vida,miro nuevamente la fotografía que tenia en sus manos y sonrió otra vez.

Naruto:Kim...-dijo en un susurro.-Gracias...-dijo sonriendo y dejando la fotografía en su volvió a recostar y pensar en ella se había olvidado del beso hasta que aspiro el dulce aroma que había en la cama de Kim,el aroma a rosas con una ligera combinación de otro perfume que tanto le encantaba,estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un sonido lo despertó,era su celular (ojojojo habrá tecnología aparte de la television xD).Era un mensaje que rezaba:

"Kakashi quiere que nos reunamos con el en el campo de entrenamiento en una hora,no llegues tarde.

Sasuke"

Soltó un largo suspiro,aun quedaba una hora,no le dio prisa pero si Kakashi los quería ver a los dos entonces era que entrenarían,así se levanto y se dirigió hasta la me sita que tenia la chica en su casa,vio algunas píldoras de comida,alguna que otra arma y un pergamino de invocación de armas.

Naruto:Apuesto que no le molestara que tome algunas de sus cosas..-dice guardando algunas píldoras en su bolsa y tomando el pergamino-mmm...creo que eso sera todo..-decía saliendo del cuarto hasta llegar ala cocina,abrió el refrigerador y tomo un refresco que había-Bien,ya que ella no esta me serviré algo de comer...-dijo para acto seguido irse ala alacena y tomar un bol de ramen instantáneo que había,lo preparo y comió muy cómodo en la sala mirando la tele.(psss...hombres..ni aunque sean ninjas cambiaran xD)

**Y aqui termina el tercer capitulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios,^^ se despide su amiga escritora nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya el siguiente capitulo que tanto querían,me tarde u.u y pido una ya are lo posible por no dilatarme :). **

**Disfruten! :D**

Las chicas iban saliendo ya de la ultima tienda ala que habían una ya había comprado su vestido,y por ser que baile se acercaba vendían una mascara con cada vestido,pero eran mascaras en blanco para que las adornaran como mas les gustara,nuestra amada y querida amiga Kim,(cof..cof...sarcasmo..cof.)se sentía fatigada por la ardua caminata que sus amigas le obligaron a hacer,y después de quejarse una hora las chicas le hicieron caso y se sentaron en un café a descansar un poco.

-Que bien que todas encontramos el vestido que mas nos gusto,-decía Tenten emocionada mientras veía el menú del café.

-Si es maravilloso que encontramos vestidos tan bellos,sobre todo el mio-decía divertida-es broma,todos los vestidos están hermosos...-decía mirando el menú la florista Yamanaka.

-¿Que pedirán?-pregunto la rosada de sakura a sus compañeras.

-Yo pediré un frapuccino de chocolate blanco...y...una rebanada de pastel de moras-sonreía dejando el menú encima de la mesa la ojos perla.

-Yo...pediré lo mismo que Hina,bueno no pediré el frapuccino de chocolate blanco yo pediré uno de chocolate oscuro,-sonreirá la chica rubia de Kim mirando a Hinata.

-Yo quiero...un capuccino de vainilla con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate...-decía relamiéndose los labios la joven tenten.

-Yo pediré un frapuccino de moka,y una rebanada de pastel de fresas...-decía sonriente y emocionada la rubia Yamanaka.

-Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de fresas como Ino,y...-decía mirando el menú-un capuccino de vainilla,me lo antojaste Tenten..-decía la rosada sonriente.

Mesero:¿Algo mas?-pregunto gentil mientras terminaba de anotar la orden de Sakura.

-No nada mas...-decía Ino sacando su celular.

Mesero:Bien,ahora les traigo sus ordenes..-decía marchándose.

Las chicas se quedaron platicando y disfrutando de esos bellos momentos que pasaban juntas,platicaban de los chicos...(esa clase de temas nunca faltan en la reunión de chicas).Cuando a Ino se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a Kim.

-Kim,hay algo que siempre me a inquietado...¿puedo preguntarte que es?..-decía mirando Ino a Kim quien comía de su pastel.

-Seguro Ino,¿que es?..-le respondió,para después meterse la cucharada de pastel en la boca.

-Bueno,tu y Naruto,siempre han estado juntos...desde niños,¿verdad?-decía rodando los ojos y mirando ala rubia.

-Ino,no me digas que...-decía la pelirosa-No puedo creer que enserio le vallas a preguntar eso...-decía tomando de su capuccino.

-Eh?,¿Que?,¿Que pasa?..-decía mirando a ambas la ojosazul.

-Sabes que lo iba a preguntar Sakura...-le decía Ino mirando a la rosada.

-Bueno ya pregunta...-le llamo la atención Tenten.

-Esta bien,...Kim...-decia mirándola-No te vallas a molestar ni nada de eso...es que..veras..-decia sonrojándose un poco la Yamanaka-¿Nunca has visto a Naruto desnudo?...osea...tu sabes...le has visto...ejem..."eso"..-decía haciendo comillas en eso.

-Eh?,ehmmm...¿a que te refieres?...-respondió la chica con algo de miedo por saber a donde se refería Ino.

-Tu sabes...su...su..-decia haciendo señas con los ojos de que mirara abajo,dando a entenderle a Kim y a sus compañeras a lo que ella se refería cosa que a todas las hizo ponerse super rojas.(si se entendió a lo que se refería,¿no?)

-I-Ino!-le regaño-¡¿como me puedes preguntar eso?!-respondió super roja la uchiha.

-Vamos responde,yo apuesto que si por como te pusiste...-decía con una pervetida mirada cual Kim se puso peor de roja.

-N-No!...¡nunca lo he visto desnudo!..-decía sin dejar de ponerse roja la chica rubia-caramelo.

-¿Enserio?...-decía la rubia de Ino desviando la mirada.

-Se que convivo mucho con el,pero eso no significa que lo haya visto...sin ropa..-decía la rubia uchiha super sonrojada.-ademas,bueno...talvez...-decia cuando todas sus compañeras se impactaron al oírla decir eso.

-No...no me digas...que si le has visto..."hay aba-jito"?-decía Sakura roja e impactada.

-Aja! yo lo sabia!-decía triunfante la ojosazul yamanaka

-¿Lo dices enserio?,¿de verdad?-decía aun impactada-¿Lo has visto...sin nada de ropa?..-le decía la castaña de Tenten mirándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno...-decía con voz pensativa-No lo vi desnudo,o mas bien no lo vi bien...-decia roja y mirando su plato,subió la mirada y vio como sus compañeras la miraban.-¿Que me miran?...-decía nerviosa la uchiha.

-Anda,di nos que paso,Kimi..-decía con pervercion la rubia-No nos dejes con la intriga-.

-Es que yo...no puedo...bueno,...veran...-respondio mas nerviosa la ojos azul-juren-me que no le dirán a nadie..-las miro seria y sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-Te lo prometemos,somos amigas,¿no?,no diremos nada-sonreía la rosada.

-Si,solo lo sabremos nosotras-le sonreía Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

-Te nos confianza,Kim-le dijo sonriente la pelicafe.

Kim se animo a contar la historia.

-Bien,fue una vez que fuimos junto con Jiraiya a las aguas termales-empezó-,cuando llegamos estaban separados los baños de hombres y al día siguiente que estuvimos hay cambiaron todo para que fueran mixtos,a los que estaban hay no les pareció y la mayoría se fue,Jiraiya se fue con una mujer que había conocido, y Naruto y yo nos quedamos al los baños...y..-dijo antes de mirara a sus compañeras como la miraban con mas intriga.

Ino:¡¿Y luego?!..-le dijo emocionada.

-Ya voy,ya voy...luego de eso,como saben se debe entrar alas aguas termales sin ropa ya que estuvimos hay yo me metí primero,Naruto prometió que no vería y para ser sincera no se si me vio o no, pero por el vapor que había no se podía ver bien,me metí y le dije a Naruto que no veia nada tape mis ojos pero...-decía cuando el rojo de sus mejillas se torno en toda su cara-al escuchar...que callo la toalla...no me resistí...y mire un poco...pero con el vapor no vi bien...así que...si lo vi y no-decía tremenda mente roja mientras sus compañeras sonreían.

-Sabia que algo mas se te había pegado de Lady Tsunade..-reía sonrojada la joven Sakura.

-Ojojojojo...la dura chica Uchiha resulto ser medio-pervertida,¿ehh?-decía sonriendo la yamanaka.

-Ya veo por que no nos querías decir,pero no te preocupes eso es normal en las mujeres-le decía Tenten sonriendo.

-...Solo no le digan a nadie...-decía con la cabeza baja y tremenda mente roja la uchiha.

-Tranquila,no le diremos a nadie...-decía la pelicafe sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Kim-san,nadie sabrá de esto-le respondió con una linda sonrisa la joven hyuga.

La chica sonrió,mientras todas seguían platicando y de momento le seguían preguntando mas cosas sobre lo que había pasado,Kim solo respondía de lo poco que paso mucho tiempo para que cada chica se fuera por su propia cuenta,Ino iba a llevarle unas pinturas que Sai le había encargado,Sakura tendría que ir al hospital a ocuparse de un asunto medico,y en cuanto a Hinata,tendría que ir a la mansión Hyuga a una reunión de la rama principal,dejando a Tenten y a Kim.

-¿Y que aras ahora,Kim?-le pregunto la chica Tenten mientras caminaban una alado de la otra,lo que parecia ser que andaban sin rumbo fijo.

-No se...-le respondió su compañera-¿Tu que aras?-le pregunto.

-Ire a buscar a Neji a pregunatrle si quiere ir conmigo al baile..-decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Conociéndolo no creo que me invite y no me gustaría ir sola...-decía sonriendo mientras miraba a Kim.

-Si,eso seria desagradable...-le sonrió divertida la chica-Pero que digo si yo tampoco tengo pareja..-pensó esto ultimo la uchiha.

-¿por que no me acompañas?-le pregunto distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Ehm...si,claro...-le respondió mientras ambas caminaban.

Según ellas o según les había dicho Lee,Neji estaría en el campo de entrenamiento,así que comenzaron a el clima de la aldea estaba poniéndose de un bello día soleado a un día cubierto por el manto de las nubes.(¿que pensaron?,esta loca que ¿verdad?,bueno esto es un factor importante,aunque no tenga nada que ver xD,para lo que viene después)

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien,el objetivo del entrenamiento es que ambos aprendan a trabajar juntos...y a no pelear entre ustedes...-decian el maestro Hatake tras ver total mente desecho el campo de entrenamiento.(haber si con eso deja de llegar tarde ¬¬).

-mph...-decía el pelinegro Uchiha mientras se ponía en pose de "bad boy".

-Eso es solo el calentamiento,Kakashi-sensei...-decía el chico con su ya conocida sonrisa zorruna.(es mas que ovbio que es Naruto xD)

Kakashi soltó un breve suspiro,el peligris lanzo una bomba de humo y mientras los tres se ocultaban entre los arboles.

-Bien,el objetivo de su entrenamiento es que ambos aprendan a trabajar juntos...solo podrán pelear conmigo si lo logran..-decía ya escondido el maestro,mientras se asomaba un poco por uno de los lados del árbol.

-Ya escuchaste,Naruto..-decía mirando hacia donde estaba el chico zorro.

-Si...-le respondió mirándolo.

-Tengo un plan-llamo su atención el pelinegro-Utiliza tus calones para hacerle salir de su escondite,yo atacare con un justsu de fuego,después cuando intente escapar utilizaras el pergamino de armas que tienes,remataremos utilizando yo mi chidori y tu el rasengan..¿entendido?-

-Si,entiendo..-le respondió el zorro,mientras invocaba a sus clones de sombra y los mandaba directo hacia donde estaba el peligris.

Los clones atacaron,y así provocaron que Kakashi saliera de su escondite,los clones atacaron para distraerlo,mientras el pelinegro uchiha se alistaba para atacar.

-Sasuke se esta tardando,si no ataca ahora,lo are yo-pensó el rubio.

Pero el Uchiha menor comienza a atacar,Kakashi por otro lado se dio cuenta del plan de sus clones,unos tres o cuatro,para mandaba ataques tras ataques del estilo fuego,pero no lograba darle al Kakashi original,el pelinegro utilizo su sharingan,pero entre los clones del rubio era difícil ver al otro lado el rubio se empezaba a molestar tras ver que su amigo no lograba darle al peligris y que en lugar de eso solo le mandaba los ataques a sus clones.

-Oye teme!,¡¿Que esperas para darle?!-le grito molesto el ojosazul.

-¡No es tan fácil y menos si tus clones se ponen en mi camino!-le respondió igual ya algo molesto.

Un momento lo clones detuvieron al que parecía ser el Kakashi original,Sasuke se alisto para atacar pero Naruto intervino.

-¡No ese no es el original!-le grito-¡Es el!-apunto a otro Kakashi el chico zorro,quien comienza a pelear y retener al supuesto original Kakashi.

Sasuke dudo,pero el sabia que Naruto conocía muy bien esa tecnica,así que decidió creer en el,y lanzo una devastadora bola de fuego.

-¡Aparta te Naruto!-le grito segundos después el uchiha.

-¿Que?..-dijo su compañero,al ver la inmensa bola de fuego,que a duras penas logro esquivar,los clones sujetaron al peligris,para no dejarle bola de fuego llego a su blanco,los clones estallaron y vieron al maestro en el suelo y con quemaduras.

-Creo que te pasaste-le dijo con simpleza el Uzumaki al uchiha.

-¿Que esperabas?,¿que le lanzara una pequeña?-le respondió-Ya lo conoces..-dijo cruzándose de brazos el pelinegro.

-Eso habría sido muy doloroso si hubiera sido yo...-dijo el maestro detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y vieron al maestro de pie y sin ningún rasguño,giraron de nuevo y solo vieron estallar al clon.

-En realidad,al primero que le quieras dar Sasuke,si era yo...en cambio...-dijo mirando en donde antes estaba el clon-Le hiciste caso a Naruto...-decía el maestro.

-¡Todo es tu culpa,baka!-le dijo el uchiha molesto-Crei que por ser uno que manipula bien a los clones sabrías diferenciar a uno de otro-decía cruzándose de brazos ya enojado.

-¿Mi culpa?-le respondió-No se habría clonado si tu hubieras hecho mejor tu trabajo,-le respondió ya igual enojado.

-Yo hice mi trabajo,a diferencia de ti-decía molesto el pelinegro.

-Tu no hiciste nada,yo era el que se estaba ocupando de todo,tu en cambio solo atacabas a mis clones-se quejo el rubio.

Continuaron peleando unos minutos mas tarde,Kakashi solo los miraba pelear,no decia nada,cuando miro el cielo y vio unas atormentadas nubes negras,(Y no,no era la nueva imagen de la nueva generación de akatsuki).

-Ehm...bien chicos,ya me tengo que ir...-decía el maestro-los veré luego-dijo desapareciendo al estilo ninja.

Los chicos siguieron peleando hasta que un rayo los dejo medio miraron el cielo y no se veía nada bien.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras casas...-decía Naruto comenzando a caminar.

-...-dijo el pelinegro,o mas bien no dijo.

Caminaron mientras comienza a llover,inicio como una llovizna hasta volverse una especie de tifón.

-No puedo ver ni rayos...-decía el rubio intentando caminar.

-Yo tampoco puedo ver algo...-decía el uchiha amado por las chicas.

Los dos intentaron caminar tanto como pudieran hasta que terminaron perdiéndose el uno del otro.

-Sasuke tu casa queda antes que la mía,¿crees que podría quedar me un rato hay mientras la tormenta para?-le dijo el uzumaki,pero como dije,se habían separado.-Sasuke...-volvio a decir-¿Sasuke?-dijo intentando encontrarlo con la mirada,pero la lluvia no dejaba ver nada.

Mientras las chicas buscaban a Neji,igual que Sasuke y Naruto,terminaron separándose.

-¿Tenten?...-decía Kim intentando caminar-¿Tenten,donde estas?-decía pero por mas que intento buscarla no encontró nada.

Los rayos caen y se escuchaban los fuertes llego a un momento en que decidió irse,pero al parecer el clima no lo quería,un rayo callo y partió a un árbol ala mitad,la chica rubia escucho el ruido del caer de un árbol pero no supo en que dirección caía,por lo que quedo debajo del árbol atrapada.

El chico rubio iba caminado cerca y escucho ala chica pedir ayuda,se acerco tanto como pudo.

-¿K-Kim?...¿eres tu?-decía caminando hacia su dirección.

-¿Eh?...¿N-Naruto?,¿eres tu?..-decía intentando zafarse,pero una de las ramas había atravesado el muslo de la pierna derecha de Kim,por lo tanto al intentar moverse sintió la pulsada de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?,-decía el chico una vez que llego con ella.

-No,mi pierna...me duele...-decía.

-Tranquila,no te preocupes...te sacare de hay..-decía levantando tanto como podía el á vez que logro quitarlo de encima la cargo en su espalda intentando caminar de regreso ala aldea.

Por otra parte,el perdido Uchiha ya había llegado ala que parecía que el clima de la aldea estaba mucho peor que el del campo de tanto como pudo,cuando otro rayo callo nuevamente hacia un poste que estaba cerca de Sasuke,pero este no pudo verlo y antes de que algo malo hubiese pasado,un ninja apareció salvando al uchiha.

-S-Sasuke-kun...¿e-estas bien?..-decía aquel "misterioso" ninja.

-¿Eh?,Si...si..-decia mientras intentaba abrir mas los ojos y ver ala persona que no había salvado.-¿Quien eres?..-pregunto.

-H-Hinata..-dijo la tímida chica.

-*Hinata*-...Pensó el uchiha-*Que gran concidencia...y...que maravillosa sorpresa*-decía en sus adentros el pelinegro.

-¿P-para donde te dirigías?-pregunto tímida.

-A mi casa,pero con este "Tifón",No puedo ver mas haya de mis narices-le respondió.

-N-No te preocupes...t-te llevare a tu casa..-decía-c-con mi byakugan puedo ver facilmente..-sonrió la chica,pero el pobre uchiha no pudo verla,solo podía ver su figura.

La ojos perla se acercó al chico y lo tomo de la mano,(ya viene lo sasuhina *-*).Camino de la mano con el varios minutos,el chico sentía la calidad y suave mano de la ojos perla,esa sensacion le agradaba mas tarde llegaron ala casa de Sasuke.

-Pasa,anda..-le dijo el uchiha jalando la de la mano para que entrara a su casa.

-...-decía o mas bien no dijo la chica quien estaba sonrojada.

Una vez que entro,el chico encendió las luces.

-Espera aqui,te traeré una toalla..-dijo entrando a su habitación.

Hinata comienza a ver la casa de Sasuke,ordenada y limpia,nada que ver con la casa de Naruto,camino un poco y vio a Sasuke quien ya se había quitado parte de su ropa,solo lo que es del torso...para arriba..(muajajaja soy mala ya se ¬w¬).Hinata siguió mirando en silencio,mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke,las gotas de agua que bajaban tan lento recorriendo toda su espalda hasta llegar a donde se perdían,su ancha espalda,que ganas le invadieron de ir y abrazarlo,y recorrer con sus manos todo el mojado cuerpo del chico,se sintió muy afortunada,no solo camino con el de la mano,sino que ahora lo tenia solo para ella,en su casa solos,...sin que nada ni nadie se hasta que el uchiha se giro y miro a Hinata mirándolo,sonrió de esa única y super sexy manera que solo el este gesto la peliazulada se sonrojo.

El chico camino hacia ella y le dio una toalla.

-¿Tienes frió?-le pregunto el.

-Ehm...etto...-decia tímida y tartamudean do-u-un p-poco...-respondió.

-Te preparare algo caliente,es lo menos que puedo hacer,después de todo,sin ti...-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos-Sin ti...habría terminado en el hospital...-dijo sonriendo de esa manera única.

-N-N-No t-t-tienes por que...s-sasuke-kun..-decia tímida y super roja.

El chico entro ala cocina.

-Si gustas,puedes darte un baño para que no te resfríes...-dijo el chico desde la cocina.

-Ehm...etto...s-si..-dijo mas roja que tímida-G-g-gracias...-dijo caminando al baño.

Una vez que entro al baño suspiro,al parecer Sasuke no era como decían los chicos de serio y frió,hasta ahora se veía gentil y no tan serio como creí ó que a sakura hablar sobre como ella veía a sasuke,un sexy chico que tenia un super cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía y no se equivocaba,pero ni eso podria sacarle a Naruto de su corazón,aunque...le dolía saber que el solo quería ala chica cabello de chicle,tal vez podria...intentar...algo con el uchiha...Saco su celular y intento marcar a Kim,ella tal vez sabría que hacer en su posición,pero no contestaba.

No insisto mas y dejo un mensaje de quito la ropa mojada y metió a bañ dudaba unos minutos por lo que hacia,aunque sabia que con eso no se enfermería.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina,había puesto agua caliente para preparar un a su cuarto a ponerse ropa seca,y escucho el caer del detuvo delante de la puerta,y puso su oído en la puerta de madera,escuchando caer el agua e imaginarse a Hinata,pensando en ella,desnuda...(esa clase de pensamientos que tendría cualquier hombre xD).Una idea le cruzo por la cabeza,abrir un poco la puerta,solo un suficiente para calmar esas incansables ganas de su mano en la perilla,pero su lógica le decía que no,Hinata era una chica dulce y tierna,¿seria el capaz de hacer eso?,¿verla desnuda?,¿aprovecharse?,cualquier hombre en su posición lo aria cualquier maniático se metería al baño y le hará suya hasta el amanecer,pero Sasuke no era esa clase de maniático,salido si,pero un maniático sexual no.(si claro ¬¬)

-No...no puedo hacerle eso,¿que pensara de mi?-pensó el uchia.

Mantuvo una mano en la perilla,pensando en que debería hacer...

-¡Haz lo!-le dijo...un..¿pequeño diablillo?,(esa clase cosas que pasan donde sale el angelito y el diablillo,cada vez que no sabes que hacer)

-¿Eh?..-dijo mirando su hombro derecho-¿Pero que..?-dijo tras ver al diablillo parecido a Naruto.

-Haz lo,no tendrás otra oportunidad..-decía el pillo diablillo.

-¡No!,¿que pensara de ti?,¿que eres un pervertido?-decía ahora el o mejor dicho la angelita parecida a Kim-No eres un maniático sexual..-decía.

-No le hagas caso,No todos los dias te pasara algo así..-decía el narublillo.

-No te atrevas a abrir esa puerta,si quieres algo con ella,no le des la impresion de que eres un pervertido-dijo, cosa que Sasuke empezó a inclinarse por hacerle caso.

-Si le haces caso,no podrás ver lo que te pierdes..-dijo-sabes que ama a Naruto,y es posible que no funcione lo tuyo con ella..así que...¡no le hagas caso y vela!-decía el diablillo.

-No!,alto!-dijo la angelita antes que el pequeño diablillo le siguiera con el rasegan.

-Haz lo!-le grito el diablillo.

-No lo hagas!-le grito la angelita.

Ambos corrían alrededor de la cabeza de saskue,pelando,hasta que Sasuke se harto de oírlos pelear.

-Ya lo dos!,dejen me en paz!-dijo en voz baja.

-No te podrás contener..-dijo el diablito antes de desaparecer.

-Se que aras lo correcto-le dijo la angelita.

Sasuke mantuvo la mano en la perilla...Y...opto por...**Que se acabara el capitulo xD.**

**El capitulo llego a su fin,no dejen de seguirle a esta historia que se empezara a ponerse mejor,con mas Sasuhina y Narukim (?),y la batalla de parejas,la elección de Hinata *w* entre los tres caballeros que la han invitado y el peligro que se avecina.**

**No se lo pierdan!,se despide su escritora Kaoreli :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**E aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia :D,este capitulo estara mas corto,pero sera solo Sasuhia.. Espero les guste :D !**

**Atencion:En este capitulo habra ya un lenguaje un poco mas para adultos,y tendra ya contenido recomienda discrecion...(ahora ya imitando las advertencias de las peliculas xD)**

Sasuke mantuvo la mano en la perilla,y pensó y pensó...pero al final decidió por no hacerlo,sabia que si quería algo con Hinata no le iba a demostrar que era un pervertido así que se echo dos pasos hacia atrá por otra parte,recordó que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad así.Por lo tanto abrió un poco la puerta y logro ver a Hinata,claro no la vio tan bien,el vapor censuraba lo sonrojo y no pudo apartar la vista de ella,era tan hermosa..pensaba.

Hinata sintió la mirada que el chico le estaba dedicando y antes de que mirara,Sasuke cerro la miro la puerta y se sonrojo un poco.

Sasuke por otro lado se mantuvo recargado en la puerta,no se podía sacar esa imagen de ella de la había sonrojado y una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado,la primera vez que se sonrojaba de esa manera.

-Sabes que después de todo tendrías que entrar y verla...-dijo un pequeño Kakashi que estaba encima de su cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto este confundido.

-Tienes que entrar y dejarle algo de ropa seca,no se va a poner esa ropa mojada..-decía el pequeño Hatake leyendo su pequeño libro,(que adorable! *w*).

Sasuke no se había percatado de ese diminuto detalle,tendría que entrar y dejarle ropa seca y una ó un leve suspiro,y camino rumbo a sus cajones a buscar algo que pudiera quedar.

-Tengo que tener algo que le pueda quedar..-pensaba.

-Toc toc!-dijo el pequeño Hatake golpeando la cabeza del Uchiha con su ñalo la esquina de la cama de Sasuke,donde había una mochila,que no era suya.

-¿Acaso debo hacer todo por ti?-le dijo el pequeño peligris.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto mientras se acercaba ala "misteriosa mochila".La alucina...es decir el pequeño Kakashi soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Recuerdas la misión de Zune,¿no?,-decía-Es la mochila de Kim,la dejo en tu casa por que ella debía llevar a Naruto al hospital-termino.

El pelinegro recordó lo que había pasado,tomo la mochila y la abrió con la esperanza de encontrar algo,pero para su mala suerte,(hablo de la Hinata xD),solo encontró una blusa color lila,y nada mas que eso y otras la blusa sobre la cama y camino a buscar unos boxer para los mas pequeños que encontró y otra toalla.

-Bien,mi trabajo termino-le dijo el pequeño maestro mientras se desaparecía estilo ninja.

-Me estoy volviendo loco...-pensó el uchiha con una gotita en su cabeza.

Se acerco ala puerta,trago saliva,y toco.

-¿Si?-respondió la ojos perla al otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Sasuke,te traje algo de ropa seca y otra toalla...-dijo-¿Puedo pasar?-

Inmediata mente Hinata sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora,se puso muy roja y nerviosa,nunca dejaría que ningún hombre la viera desnuda.(aun que sasuke ya lo hizo),tenia que decir algo.

-Ehm...ehm...-decia nerviosa.

-No te preocupes,no mirare nada...-le dijo-amenos que tu quieras-susurro esto esto ultimo.

La joven se asomo un poco y miro como su ropa escurría de agua,sabia que no debía ponerse eso,obtendría el resfriado de su vida si así lo tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-S-s-si...pasa..-dijo tímida y nerviosa mientras se tapaba lo esencial de una mujer.

Sasuke se puso algo nervioso y abrió la puerta del baño,entro pero no pudo verla como el quería,Hinata había cerrado ya completa mente la cortina.(Aclaración:Antes Hinata no había cerrado completa mente la cortina,y fue por eso que el pelinegro logro verla,pero ya ahora ella había cerrado bien la cortina).

El chico solo logro ver la figura de Hinata,dejo la ropa seca y la toalla en la encimera que tenia dentro del baño,tomo la ropa mojada de la peliazulada.

-Pondré a secar tu ropa-le dijo-Te traje ropa que espero te quede,y no debas andar en toalla..-dijo intentando no mirar la figura de la chica,ella miraba a Sasuke,claro solo su silueta.

-Cl-Claro..gracias..-agradecio.

El pelinegro salio del baño y suspiro,la chica hizo lo mismo una vez que este había se había imaginado que algo así pasara.

Sasuke fue directo a tender la ropa de Hinata,deshizo la bola de ropa y comienzo a tenderla hasta que solo quedo la ropa interior de el sujetador y lo miro durante un par de minutos imaginando como se veía ella con eso puesto,lo tendió y después tomo sus sonrojo,pensó en olerlas,(lo que aria cualquier hombre ¬¬ tss),sacudió su cabeza.

-No,no puedo hacer esto...es...malo...-intentaba convencerse a si mismo,cosa que no le funciono.-Aunque...pensandolo bien..-dijo antes de llevarse las bragas de Hinata a su nariz,aspiro su aroma,durante unos que la hacer esto tuvo esas típicas reacciones que tendría cualquier ó las bragas y salio de hay hasta que logro ver lo que tenia entre sus apresuro a bajar "ese" que fue a su habitacion de nuevo,se cambio mientras la ojosperla lo hacia dentro del bañ se dirigió a tender su ropa mojada y se sentó en el sillon.

Hinata salio de el baño y se dirigió a sentarse alado de se quedo boquiabierto al verla,se veía muy sexy y mas por que no llevaba una ropa interior,y con cada delicado movimiento que hacia la chica sus grandes"dotes",se moví chico hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reaccionar,(osea..."reaccionar" xD).

-Muchas gracias por la ropa,Sasuke-kun..-le agradeció la chica.

-No tienes que,me salvaste..-le respondió.

Ambos se miraron y un silencio incomodo que el agua del te hervió,haciendo ala tetera hacer ruido de presencia.

-Yo voy-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No,eres mi invitada y me salvaste,deja me hacerte el te-dijo el chico levantando se.

-Por favor,Sasuke-kun..quisiera agradecerte por tu amabilidad..-sonrió tiernamente sonrojada la que hizo al chico sonrojarse de igual camino hasta la cocina y apago la estufa,tomo dos la siguió ala cocina mientras la miraba desde la puerta,la devoraba con la sintió la penetrante mirada de Sasuke y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-Ehm...etto..-dijo nerviosa-¿D-Donde tienes el te?..-pregunto tímida.

-Así..-respondió distrayendo esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo-Están arriba,en la alacena..deja me te ayudo.-dijo acercándose.

Hinata se estiro para alcanzarlo pero no pudo,Sasuke se acercó a ella por la espalda y estiro su mano alcanzando el chica sintio el cuerpo de el en su espalda,se sonrojo,mientras el chico disfrutaba el aroma que emprendía el cabello de vez que bajo el sobre de te y colocarlo alado de quedo cerca de ella mientras la volvía a devorar con la termino de preparar el te y comenzaron a beber.

-Lo dejaste muy rico-le dijo el chico provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-M-me alegro que te g-gustara..-respondió.

El silencio incomodo surgió de nuevo,hasta que el chico hablo.

-¿Que has pensado sobre lo que propuse? que provoco,(como cualquier reacción ante una pregunta inesperada),se le había pasado el te caliente y tosió bruscamente.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-E-E-Estoy bien..-apenas pudo decir para volver a toser.

Hinata había tirado la taza por haber tosido de esa manera,la taza callo al suelo partié dejo su taza y tomo una servilleta para limpiar a la boca de Hinata.

-Dejame..limpiarte..-le dijo mientras limpiaba su boca,la ojosperla se sonrojo mucho,y el uchiha sintió unas ganas de besarle mientras limpiaba sus labios y la parte de la barbilla.

La chica estaba asombrada tras ver la amabilidad se Sasuke,y ver como se preocupaba por vez que termino de limpiar sus labios,tomo mas servilletas y se agacho a hizo lo mismo y le ayudo a limpiar.

-L-Lo siento..Sasuke-kun..-se disculpó mientras limpiaba.

-No tienes por que,supongo que no debía preguntarte aun..-le respondió.

Ambos limpiaban,hasta que en un momento que iban a recoger un pedazo de la taza sus manos se tocaron y juntos levantaron el trozo de la taza que curiosamente,era el pedazo que tenia dibujado un corazón,(es una señal del destino).

Sostienen el pedazo de la taza,mientras se miraban,en un momento..comenzaron a acercarse,poco a poco...sus corazones latían en el mismo alientos chocaban,mientras se acercan mas el uno al otro...

El chico se propuso a conquistar sus labios,y una vez que sus labios se rosaban...el teléfono de la casa de Sasuke sonó,(ya me imagino lo mucho que me odian en este momento xD).

De muy mala gana,fue a contestar,mientras la peliazulada se fue a tirar los restos de la taza.

-¿Diga?-dijo sumamente molesto,mataría al que los ha interrumpido.

-Ehm...Hola,Sasuke-kun..-decia una voz femenina.

-¿Sakura?,¿que quieres?-decía de mala gana.

-Ehm..bueno,quería saber..¿que pensaste sobre ir conmigo al baile?-decía nerviosa la chica ojosverdes.

-Aun no decido nada..-le respondió fría y cortante mente.

-Ahm..bueno,..y..¿que..?-iba a terminar la pregunta,pero la luz se corto.

Sasuke dejo el teléfono,suspirando algo aliviado.

-¿Tienes velas o linternas?¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Hinata desde la cocina.

-Creo que si..-decía el chico caminando rumbo ala cocina.

Para esto Hinata iba saliendo de la cocina y no se espero que el chico se dirigiera a esa posición,ambos chocaron cayendo uno encima del otro.

Sasuke callo encima del cuerpo de Hinata,sus cuerpos se apegaron de forma intima,y apagando sus caras tanto como fue se miraron..un trueno se escucho y el pelinegro uchiha no se contuvo y llevo sus labios a los de ella,en un pasional beso.

Los truenos se oían y los rayos se veían,ambos chicos se besaban con tanta pasión como fuera posible,(no soy tan mala como piensan).

Eso fue minutos después,hasta que la luz regreso,ambos se miraron...

-Oh no...que...que e hecho..-pensó la hyuga levantando se y corriendo ala habitación de Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El chico solo se quedo en el suelo,sentado..pensando en el beso,..paso una mano delicada mente sobre sus labios,recordando como se sentía su cuerpo debajo del de el,el sabor de sus labios..

Se levanto rumbo a ver a Hinata,pero ella había cerrado la .

-Hinata..Hinata..-decia-¿Estas bien? solo escucho sollozos.

-Hinata,¿estas bien?-dijo intentado abrir la puerta,no escucho mas que sollozos.

-¡Hinata!-grito mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Pero la chica solo lloraba.¿Que debía hacer?,tenia que entenderla,ella amaba a su mejor sentía que había sido infiel a su corazon..se sentía devastada..y muy triste..

Sasuke,estaba confundido..ella le había correspondido al beso..¿lo quería o no?,pero tenia que entender..Hinata estaba muy enamorada de Naruto y el que le besara..era como ser le infiel a sus ..sobre lo que sentía ahora por el.

Se recargo en la puerta mientras escuchaba a ala chica que ahora no le gustaba..sino que ahora amaba,llorar.

**Y el capitulo llego a su fin,solo hubo sasuhina,aunque con un final triste,u.u pero no se enojen ni se preocupen,que en el siguiente capitulo ya se resolveran los conflictos.**

**No se lo pierdan,se despide su escritora Kaori :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**La contiiiiii ! de la historia y como dije,ya empezare a utilizar un poco mas de echii y un lenguaje mas fuerte se recomienda discreción.**

**Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen,salvo Kim,ella si es de mi pertenencia.**

Sasuke se sentía culpable,se había recargado contra la puerta escuchando los sollozos de la chica que amaba, tenia que hacer algo..y así lo hizo.

-Hinata...Yo...-decia-Lo lamento mucho...no debí..pero es que..-decía con un leve tono de tristeza.

Hinata solo lloraba,fue hay donde el chico se dio cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer...abrir su corazón,(no literal mente xD).Sasuke vio el momento oportuno de decirle lo que sentía,...eso pensaba,mientras ella lloraba,estaba sintiendo un gran dolor,¿que estaba haciendo?,fue infiel a sus sentimientos,engaño a su corazón.

Su conciencia comenzaba a juzgarla,y reprocharla...pero su corazón no,su corazón no se sentía de esa manera,solo su conciencia se lo decía,su corazón,por otra parte no se sentía de esa manera,a decir verdad,le había gustado aquel beso,y esa gran sensacion que le había dado el estar cerca de el,esa sensaciones de sus cuerpos juntos,había sido maravillosa.

-Hinata..-dijo el chico-Hay algo que quiero...decirte...-decia-no es fácil para mi expresarme...pero..no quiero que pienses que estoy intentando aprovecharme de ti o algo..-intentaba hablar,pero no era muy su estilo expresarse.

La chica seco sus lágrimas,y presto atención a lo que el uchiha estaba o intentaba hablar.

-Veras...yo no soy...como los demás,que pueden expresarse,es decir...yo..ah..-decia.

La ojos perla soltó una pequeña risa tras ver los esfuerzos que hacia el chico por hablar.

-No es fácil para mi expresarme...pero,quisiera que supieras lo que siento por ti...-

Justamente al decir,"Lo que siento por ti" resonó en la cabeza de la Hyuga,su corazón latió tan rápido como pudiera.

-Veras...fue,desde algunas misiones que tuvimos antes..empezaste a llamar mi atención,-dijo-me encantaba esos sonrojase tuyos,lo nerviosa que te ponías cuando estaba cerca,y lo valiente que puedes llegar a ser..-intentaba armarse de valor el uchiha al decirle lo que sentía, decir esas cosas,le resulto tanto extraño como un gesto muy tierno,para la hyuga.

-La verdad,ante mis ojos,puedo ver que eres una chica muy tierna,aun que eres muy callada,valiente pero tímida,eres muy dulce y amable...-decía mientras se sonrojaba-no conozco a muchas chicas como tu,y la verdad no eres tan fastidiosa como otras..-decía pensando en cuya chica tiene el pelo rosado y ojos verdes..

Hinata escuchaba en silencio esas tiernas cosas que decía.

-Tu...eres la única chica que a logrado sacarme de mi soledad,lograste consolar mi solitario corazón-decía,mientras recordaba las cosas tan lindas que había hecho ella por el,haberlo salvado,y cuidado sus heridas en la misión de Tsuke,la forma en la que lo defendio en la misión de Mazamune,(es ese recuerdo que tuvo sasuke,en capítulos anteriores n.n) y otras pequeñas veces que para el significan mucho,no importaba que tan pequeñas cosas fueran,para el valían mas de lo que se imaginaria cualquiera.

La chica sonrió de manera dulce y había dejado de llorar,se había sonrojado y se sentía muy feliz.

-Yo..quisiera..que..-dijo,cuando Hinata escucho el pasar saliva de el,y se puso nervioso-que sepas que en verdad me gustas,y mucho,no creí sentirme tan atraído por una chica..quiero entregarte mi solitario corazón,si lo aceptas..-dijo este,sintiendo un gran alivio por decirle lo que sentía,no era como el se lo había imaginado,pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.(ya saben como es el ñ_ñ)

Hinata sintió a su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza,y un muy hermoso sentimiento surgió en ella,pero pensar en el chico ramen,confundía a sus sentimientos,escucho como el pelinegro se levantaba y ella solo se levanto y se dirigió ala cama de Sasuke y sentó y recordando,cada dulce y tierna palabra que este le dijo, y mas aun que ella ahora sabia lo que el sentía por ella,le gustaba y le había entregado su corazón...no sabia que decir o que hacer,fue a buscar su celular,cuando lo escucho sonar.

Reconocía ese sonido personalizado que tenia,ese era el tono que le había puesto a Kim.

-¿Hola?-dijo la hyuga.

-Hinata,Hola-respondió-lamento no haberte contestado antes,y apenas logre ver que me habías dejado un mensaje de voz,¿esta todo bien?-le pregunto.

Kim escucho solo como su amiga suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿Dijiste que estabas en casa de Sasuke?,¿No?-pregunto.

-Si..y acaba de pasar algo terrible...pero...igual mente hermoso..-sonrió la chica recordando las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto algo preocupada-¿Te hizo algo?,¿te violo?,¿te toco?,¿abuso de ti?,¿te pidió que le hicieras un baile erótico?..-esas y muchas cosas mas decía la joven rubia,provocando que Hinata riera con algunos comentarios y se sonrojara,hasta en los peores momentos,Kim siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

-No,Kim-san,no me hizo nada de eso..-decía la joven Hyuga-El y yo..-decía mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿El y tu que?-pregunto intrigada.

-Nos besamos..-

-Oh madre del manga!-grito la chica.-¡Hina eso es magnifico!,no entiendo que tiene de malo eso..-sonreía la chica.

-Kim-san,tu sabes lo que siento por Naruto-kun,y...me siento terrible...-decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Oh,Hina,no llores..-dijo ella al oir los pequeños sollozos.

-No se que hacer ahora..estoy muy confundida..-le respondió.

-Hinata...-dijo al oir los sollozos de su amiga,y sentía impotencia al no poder decirle algo que le ayudara.-Escucha...tu sabes que no soy la mejor consejera..ni la que tenga las mejores ideas..-

Hinata sonrió un poco.

-Si Sasuke te beso,fue por algo..-dijo-el te ama de seguro y...-

-Eso me dijo también..-le interrumpió.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!...¿T-te dijo?...¿"Te amo"?-pregunto.

-No,bueno no así,pero me dijo que yo había llamado su atención,que le gustaba mucho,y que..me entregaba..su corazón..-decía al momento de una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro eliminando su dolor.

-Ha,pero que romántico..-dijo-Bueno no tanto,pero viniendo de Sasuke eso es muy lindo..¿y que le dijiste?-pregunto emocionada.

-No le dije nada...-respondió.

-Oh...-dijo ella,mientras se bajaba su entusiasmo.-No me imagino lo que sientes ahora..-

-No se que hacer,Kim..es decir..amo a Naruto-kun,pero..el saber que Sasuke-kun me ama..-decía con tono de tristeza.

-Hina...no se que decirte,pero creo que debo sacar ese lado mio de poder ayudarte en esto..-decía Kim.-Sabes,que a Naruto no le interesa otra chica que no sea la cabello de chicle..y si yo fuera tu..creo que aceparía a Sasuke,y si me dejas ser sincera contigo,Naruto no te merece,eres demasiado dulce,tierna y cariñosa,amable y gentil,y el es un idiota que nunca se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes por el..-decía.

Hinata escuchaba a su amiga,mas no decía nada..

-Recuerda la invasión de Pain,le dijiste lo que sentías,pero,¿acaso el dijo algo?,¡No!-decía-el ni siquiera reacciono a lo que le dijiste,y eso que casi mueres..-le decía.-El no se merece alguien como tu...se que lo amas..pero..¿por que no lo intentas con Sasuke?,apuesto que el te amaría de la manera en la que te lo mereces-sonreía Kim.

-Pero...¿y si no funciona?..-decía.

-Bueno eso no puedo saberlo,pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas...-respondió-Además tu y Sasuke harian una linda pareja..-sonreía al otro lado del celular.-Ya veras que mañana por la mañana todo saldrá bien-

-Supongo que tienes razón...-dijo.

-Dormir te ayudara a pensar con claridad,y mañana por la mañana hablaremos,-le respondió.

Durante la platica con Kim,la ojos perla se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que la pelirrubia hablaba se escuchaba un pequeño eco.

-Kim-san...¿puedo saber donde estas?-le pregunto.

-Es una larga historia,...mañana te cuento..-respondio.-Te veo mañana en mi casa como al medio día,¿te parece?-pregunto.

-Si,es una buena idea,te veo mañana..-se despidió.

-Muy bien,nos vemos,..-se despidió-Adiós..-

-Adiós.-

Una vez que ambas habían colgado,la peliazulada coloco su celular en la me sita de noche que tenia cerca,y pensaba que tal vez Kim tenia razón,ella había hecho muchas cosas por el rubio y este solo podía pensar en Sakura.Y ahora que sabia que le gustaba a Sasuke,tal vez ella podría darle una oportunidad después de todo..¿que podía perder?.

Ahora,con la chica rubia..

Kim se encontraba sentada y recargada en la puerta del baño de la casa de Naruto,solo en ropa interior,sintiendo ser la peor escoria del mundo...

*Flashback*

Si retrocedemos,Naruto se había ido a su casa con Kim en su espalda,no podía llevarla a hasta su casa,el tifón no dejaba que caminara,y a duras penas logro llegar hasta su propia casa, como pudo,abrió la puerta de su casa,entro,encendiendo las luces,se sentía cansado,y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento,había utilizado su chakra para mantenerse en pie durante la tormenta,y descontando lo del entrenamiento,se había agotado.

Una vez que entro,dejo a Kim sobre su cama,quien se había quedado inconsciente,(sabrá dios por que),se dio la vuelta y logro sentir algo húmedo su mirada viajo para toparse con pequeñas manchas de sangre,siguió el rastro y logro ver de donde venian,la herida que le había ocasionado el árbol que le callo encima ala rubia,le había echo una fea y profunda herida,el chico se acercó y la giro dulce mente,vio la fea herida,se fue hasta su baño y tomo un kit de primeros auxilios,desinfecto la herida y unto un poco de pomada,tras eso vendo, no era un gran ninja medico,pero si algo había aprendido al ver a Sakura atenderlo le había servido de mucho.

Entro al baño nueva mente y dejo el kit,se retiro toda su ropa mojada y se puso ropa seca,miro a su inconsciente amiga,sabia que tenia que quitarle la ropa mojada,pero,si ella se levantaba y veía que el la desnunaba...nada...NADA bueno saldrá.Pero no tenia de eso o dejarle que tuviera el resfriado de su vida,y que de todas formas lo culparía.(Esta en un apuro e.e).

-Bien Naruto,¿que aras ahora?..-se dijo mentalmente,antes que una serie de imagenes no apropiadas para menores se le cruzaran por la cabeza.-¡¿Pero que pienso?!-se regaño mentalmente.

No tuvo mas remedio que quitarle la ropa,claro que aprovecho como cualquier hombre para mirar,mas no se armo de valor para tocar,(es un buen chico,no espera eso era de Tobi :p).

Una vez que ella estaba en ropa interior,el chico se puso mas nervioso,¿se aprovecharía de ella?,no...el no era así.Tomo una de sus playeras y se la puso,la movia como si se tratara de una muñeca,la dejo nuevamente sobre su cama,el se dirigió al baño y mientras el estaba hay,Kim comienzo a levantarse.

-¿D-donde estoy..?-dijo mientras se levantava,para al moverse sentir la gran pulsada de dolor.

El chico salio del baño y ambos cruzaron sus miradas,...para segundos después recordar el beso de la otra noche,poniéndose rojos como toma titos.

-Que bien que ya despertaste...-le dijo el chico sonrojado.

-¿Por que estoy en tu casa?¿Y que paso..?-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor al sentir la puntada de dolor de su pierna.

-Un árbol te callo encima...y te hizo una herida profunda...-respondió-Te traje a mi casa,el tifón de afuera no me dejo poder llevarte a tu casa..-decía algo sonrojado.

La chica se sentó y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con una playera puesta.

-¡¿Y mi ropa?!-grito molesta,para después taparse tan rápido como pudiera con una sabana.

-T-tuve que quitarte la..-se defiende el chico-estabas mojada,sino te quitaba la ropa te resfriaras..-decía en su defensa.

La chica solo soltó un gruñido,no le creia del todo,pero tras ver que el había hecho lo posible para sanar su herida y cuidarla,...seguía sin creerle.

Suspiro la joven,mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba con las sabanas,el chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado,hablaron un rato,y el tema del beso salio a había dicho algo,y el típico silencio incomodo.

-No te resulta extraño,que...-dijo al fin el chico zorro-¿Que no hayamos hablado de eso?-

-Naruto mira,solo fue un beso,fue solo eso..no paso mas..-le respondió roja-Fue solo un reflejo-concluyo desviando la mirada.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada,...pero esto no iba a terminar así.

-¿Beso bien?-le pregunto de repente.

La chica solo se puso roja,y un tremendo nudo en la garganta le apareció.No supo que decirle,pero ella sabia que si era verdad.

-Si te respondo..¿no volveremos a hablar de esto?-pregunto nerviosa y sin dejar de estar roja,el chico asintió y ella solo soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Bien...-intentaba hablar.-S-si si besas bien..-le respondió roja como un tomate o si era posible mas,el chico sonrió de esa única manera que solo el posee.

-Ya lo sabia..-decía sonriendo y sonrojado tambié después su sonrisa se borro,y puso una mirada un poco mas seria,pero sin dejar de estar sonrojado.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas?-

-¿Que?.-le respondió roja,por temor a que era lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Que sentiste?-pregunto.

-¿Sentir?,ehm...ehm..-sentia que el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar.-Senti..¿saliva?¿tu lengua?..-respondió sonriendo nerviosa.

-No,no me refiero a eso...-le interrumpio.-Sino,...a tus emociones...y eso..-intentaba hablar el chico también,pero igual que ella el también tenia un nudo en la garganta,pero hacia hasta lo imposible por hablar y aclarar lo que ese beso significo para el y para ella.

-Solo fue un beso...nada mas...-respondió-Perdona si mal entendiste eso..un beso solo fue eso..nada mas y espero que sepas que no quiero que..-fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del rubio en los suyos.

Fue un beso tan apasionado,(algo así como el que sasuke le dio a hinata),ambos sentían el calor arder en sus cuerpos,la lava del amor se podía sentir y un calor abrasador los inundo,buscando una pose mas cómoda,el chico movió cuidadosa mente las piernas de ella y se coloco entre ellas, quedando en una pose algo compro metedora.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mas calientes,cuando el chico le retiro la playera a ella,Kim intentaba detenerlo,pero el sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo,podía sentir como si fueran llamaradas que la calentaban a cada toque,dejo de besarla y para el quitarse la playera,dejando ala vista ese magnifico torso que llevaba una tableta de chocolate formada por horas y horas de entrenamiento,ambos se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a lo que estaban.

El celular de Kim empezó a sonar,pero ni eso fue suficiente para detenerlos,pocos minutos después el celular de Naruto empezó igual a sonar,pero tampoco con eso se detuvieron, mas tarde y justamente antes de que ella sintiera algo entre sus piernas..(Advertencia:contenido adulto),Sintió como el miembro del chico rozaba su intimidad,eso fue demasiado para ella,y sentía que su cuerpo de volvería de gelatina,el chico llevo sus manos al botón de su pantalón desabrochado y quitándolo los roses se hacian mas frecuentes,y les encantaban a los dos,pero un momento,solo un momento,ella fue capaz de reaccionar y alejarlo tanto como pudo.

-¿Pero..?-respondió este algo confundido.

-No...no podemos hacer eso...no podemos..-dijo ella mientras se levantaba,comienzo a caminar el círculos,sintiendo ser la peor persona del mundo,el ojos azul,...simplemente no entendía nada.

-¿Pero por que no?-le pregunto mientras la chica desvió la mirada hacia el y logro ver algo que resaltaba de la entrepierna de el,se eso solo la hizo sonrojarse y sentirse peor..

-N-no no podemos..-le respondió.-T-Tu quieres a Sakura y-y..y..-intentaba a hablar pero el nudo en su garganta aun no desaparece.

-Pero es que ya casi no me gusta Sakura..-le respondió sonrojado.-Creo..que..-se levanto.-Estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti..-le dijo,justa mente antes de que intentara besarla,ella sabia que de ser así,nada bueno iba a terminar,se armo de valor y le tiro un fuerte golpe en el estomago,tomo su celular y entro corriendo al baño.

Cuando este recupero el aliento,se dirigió ala puerta e intento abrirla,pero ella había cerrado con seguro,No le abrió..y no le abrirá.Estaba tan confundida,y se sentía la peor escoria del mundo,Hinata es su amiga,su mejor amiga,...y había besado y por poco haber dormido con el,el chico que ella amaba...¿como le vería ala cara ahora?,sintió la pulsada de dolor otra vez.

Se dirigió ala taza del baño,y se retiró cuidados amente las vendas,aplico ninjustsu medico para sanar completa mente,se había sorprendido al ver el trabajo que había echo el chico zorro,no era que fuera experto,pero había echo un gran trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado,solo se sentó en el piso del baño en que había hecho y se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo,la peor amiga...sentía un dolor en su corazón y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos azul,tomo su celular, y vio el numero de Hinata,se sentía mal,y ahora peor.

Escucho atentamente el mensaje y supo que no era la única que se la había pasado mal...o eso depende de a que se refería con mal...

*Fin del flashback*

Ella seguía recargada en la puerta del baño,sintiéndose terrible,...cuando miro los rayos por la ventana y dejo que aquello la arrojara poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea..Se encontraba la Hokage mirando por la gran ventana,el tifón que golpeaba a la aldea,pensaba en el baile de las mascaras y lo que aria a ese baile lo que ahora pensaba,era en el tifón estaban en pleno verano,¿acaso era un tifón natural?,¿o se trataba de algo mas?,pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shizune entro ala estancia.

-Tsunade-sama...-dijo-los ninjas han reportado que no han habido daños graves,salvo alguna que otra falla con la luz,los servicios de agua no han reportado daños ni fallas,pero hay muy pocas residencias que sus estructuras no soportaron y se han venido abajo.-reportaba-No han habido reporte de heridos y al parecer los adornos para el baile de las mascaras no han sufrido daños.-concluyo.

-Mañana por la mañana envía al equipo Kakashi,y al equipo Gai a que limpien los escombros y reconstruyan lo que se haya dañado..-responde-Ya que dices que no son muchas residencias dañadas,entonces no tendrán problemas..-

-Como ordene..-decía anotando las ordenes de Tsunade.-Tsuande-sama..¿puedo preguntarle que es esa sorpresa que menciono esta tarde?-pregunto.

Tsunade suspiro.

-Sabes que Naruto ya se a convertido en el héroe no solo de Konoha...sino de las grandes 5 naciones..-decía-Así que..los ancianos creen que ya es tiempo de que sea ascendido..-dijo cuando se giro y miro a su asistente con una sonrisa.-Lo nombrare Hokage en el baile de las mascaras..-

Su joven asistente se emociono al oír tremenda noticia.

-¡¿Alguien mas sabe de esto?!-le pregunto emocionada.

-Los jounnin ya lo saben...pero solo ellos lo sabrán,así que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie mas..es una sorpresa..-sonreía la princesa Tsunade.

-No se preocupe,no le diré a nadie mas,mis labios son una tumba..-decía feliz.

**Y así termina ya este capitulo,si yo se hay mas narukim,pero no**rar lo q** se preocupen(o se enojen),que ya viene el sasuhina,ahora si la decisión que tomara Hinata,el enemigo que llega y la aparición de un personaje que no es mio,y que también es un ninja, creo que le añadirá un par de conflictos mas y la pelea de parejas: Sasuke vs Kiba,Kim vs Sakura,(no es sobre yuri,ya verán en el siguiente capitulo por que).**

**Se despide Kaoreli :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya por fin el siguiente capitul o,o el enemigo al que se enfrentaran es de mi propia creación,para que no se confundan y crean que es alguna serie,ya sin que mas se interponga que comience el capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y son propiedad de su respectivo dueño, Kim y el enemigo son mios.**

La tormenta había pasado y la noche paso al joven Hyuga se vio obligada a levantarse al sentir el sol en su cara,dulce mente abrió los ojos y comienzo a se levanto se dio cuenta de no que no era un sueño lo que ella había creído,estaba en casa de Uchiha Sasuke,quein por cierto no un poco y logro ver encima de la cama su ropa doblada y una nota encima de ella.  
Se acercó y tomo la nota,en la cual se podía leer lo siguiente:  
"Te e dejado tu ropa y el desayuno por si tienes hambre,tuve que salir de encargo.  
Sasuke"  
Se pregunto como había echo el pelinegro para entrar,pero estaba en su casa,(aparte de que es un ninja),así que era obvio que el pudiera vistió y salio de su cuarto,miro el desayuno y se dio cuenta de que estaba tibio,al parecer no había pasado mucho que se debió haber supo por que,pero eso se le había echo el gesto mas lindo del mundo,al parecer Sasuke no era tan frió como todos ó, fregó los trastes y salio de su que irse y avisar donde estuvo,de seguro su padre estaría molesto o preocupado por no saber nada de su ,sin prisa...tenia que pensar en lo que le había dicho Sasuke y lo que quizá Kim tenia razón...con intentarlo con el no pasaría nada.  
Llego a la mansión Hyuga,y tenia la esperanza de que su padre no estuviera,no quería hacerle frente después de haberse desaparecido y no haberle dicho su suerte,cuando llego,no había casi padre,ni su hermana Hanabi estaban...camino directo a su habitación,pero se detuvo al ver a Neji.  
-Hinata-sama..¿a donde va?-le pregunto.  
-Oh..ehm..-tartamudeo-A mi habitación..-le respondió.  
-No paso la noche aquí..¿puedo saber donde estaba?-  
-ehm...ehm..-dijo,mientras se ponía roja.-E-estuve en casa de Kim-san...-le respondió sonriendo nerviosa.  
-Oh..ya veo..-respondió,pero no se podia creer eso.-Bien,que tenga un buen día-  
-Igualmente-se apresuro a responder mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba directo a su habitación,cerro con seguro una vez que estuvo dentro,se sintió puso a pensar en Sasuke y se pregunto que estaría haciendo,por alguna razón sentía extrañ recosto sobre su cama y se quedo pensando en el..  
En otra parte de la aldea,en la casa del joven zorro,Uzumaki Naruto,se encontraba una joven que se vio obligada a ó los ojos para darse cuenta que no estaba ya en el baño,sino en la cama del la puerta del baño abierta,pero no vio a Naruto por ningún levanto y vio encima de la mesa un desayuno y una la cual decía:  
"Te dejo el desayuno,salí de misión.¿Puedes llevarte una de mis chamarras para que le arregles el cierre?,te lo pagare.  
Naruto"  
Sonrió,y por un instante no le dio importancia a como la saco del baño o de como termino en la cama del termino el desayuno,y comienzo a buscar su ropa,para darse cuenta de el muy bobo,no había tendido la ropa mojada,solo la había echo bola y le había ó un pesado suspiro y recogió la ropa,deshaciendo la bola ropa comienzo a algo llamo su atención,eran unos curiosos calzoncillos azules de ranas,no pudo contener el ataque de risa que le se imaginaba que el chico zorro usara unos así,se lo podía imaginar de un niño de 10 años,pero de el..que ya estaba por ser podía parar de reír.  
-Oh cielos...oh cielos..-decía intentando dejar de reír.-Me duele la barriga..-decía.  
Cuando una vez que se le había pasado,tenido el calzoncillo y tomo su la cámara hacia el calzoncillo.  
-Esto debe estar grabado para la posteridad..-decía tomando una a reír un poco mas.  
Una vez que acabo de reír,se dirigió a buscar otra ó el armario del chico y tomo la chamarra que quería que le arreglara,una playera de el y un pantaló que el chico era mucho mas grande que ella,el pantalón y playera le quedaban muy un kunai,cortando las mangas de la chamarra y uniéndolas como un cinturó coloco la chamarra sin las mangas y salio de la casa del chico,corrió tan rápido como pudiera llegar a su casa,para que nadie pudiera verla,salvo una vez que llego a su casa,creyendo que ya todo estaba bien,se dio cuenta de que no era así.Ino Yamanaka estaba tocando a su puerta cuando la vio.  
-Oh..-dijo la rubia florista.-¿Y esa ropa?.-  
-Ah...ehm..es..-intentaba pensar en alguna buena mentira-Es un nuevo estilo que estoy utilizando,¿que tal?..-sonreirá Ino no se creyó eso.  
-Te acostaste con Naruto!-le grito emocionada.  
-Shhhhh!-le tapo la boca a Ino tan rápido como pudo.-¡Cl-claro que no!-le regaño.  
-mhh..phmm..-dijo ino mientras se quitaba la mano de Kim de su boca.-¿Y por que traes ropa de el?-le cuestiono.  
-Me quede en su casa ayer...-le respondió.-Durante el tifón me callo un árbol encima,el me ayudo a salir y me llevo a su casa.-  
-Ah,seguro...-le dijo sin haberle creído nada.  
-Bueno a que haz venido?,¿a juzgarme?-le respondió ya un poco molesta.  
-Oh,lo siento,lo siento...-se disculpo-Tsunade-sama quiere que vallas ala mansión Hokage cuanto antes,tiene una misión para ti o algo así..-dijo.  
-Esta bien...y si me disculpas...-dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa.  
Ino simplemente se movió dándole paso a Kim para que entrara,sonrió de manera maliciosa la joven florista.  
-¿No paso nada entre ustedes o si?..-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.  
Kim simplemente no dijo nada,y se metió a su seguía sonriendo,se ella sabia que algo pudo haber pasado entre ellos.  
Mientras en otra parte en la aldea de la hoja...estaba en equipo 7,reconstruyendo y recogiendo escombros.  
-Y por eso le dicen que los mejores amantes son los de cabello negro..-explicaba Sai a sus dos amigos que simplemente le miraban raro.  
-Por que siento que es una gran indirecta..-dijo Sasuke.  
-No entiendo...-interrumpe el rubio.  
-Te lo explicare otra vez,Naruto..-le dijo Sai.  
-¡No es necesario!-interrumpió el pelinegro.-Yo le explico después..-decía sonrojado.  
-Como digas Sasuke..-respondió Sai.  
-Bueno,cambiando de tema..-dijo Naruto.-¿Sai para que me llamaste ayer en la noche?,-le regaño.  
-¿Estabas ocupado o algo?,-pregunto.  
-Ehm...eh..-se sonrojo un poco-Podría ser,pero eso no les incumbe,¿que querías?.-  
-Bueno,...Ino quería hacer algo,pero no supe bien a que se refería..-decía pensativo.  
-¿Como actuaba?,¿o que te decia?-le pregunto Sasuke.  
-Bueno,se vistio con un vestido pequeño y puso velas aromáticas...-decía pensativo.-¿que significa eso?-  
-¡¿Para eso me hablaste?!-le reclamo el rubio.  
-¿Es malo?-pregunto inocentemente.  
Ambos chicos suspiraron.  
-Cambiando de tema...de nuevo..-dijo Sasuke-¿ya tienen a su pareja para el baile?-  
-Si..-le respondió sai.  
-Estoy en eso..-dijo naruto nervioso y rascándose la nuca.  
-Hablando de bailes...-dijo Sai.-¿Que pensaste sobre lo que dijo Ino,Naruto?-le pregunto.  
-Ah,sobre eso Sai,..creo que iré con Kim al baile..-le dijo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
-Oh,Muy bien,le diré a Ino cuando la vea..-sonrió de esa falsa manera que sabe.  
-¿Sobre que,Sai?-le pregunto el Uchiha menor.  
-Ino le dijo a Naruto que fuéramos al baile,Hinata y Naruto,Ino y yo..-seguía sonriendo de la misma manera.  
-¡¿Pero como que Naruto y Hinata?!-sujeto bruscamente a Sai.-¡¿Y que dijo ella?!-lo seguía sosteniendo bruscamente,dando a notar sus celos.  
-S-Sasuke-teme..-le dijo el rubio algo preocupado.  
-Tranquilo,Sasuke..-dijo calmad amente el maestro Hatake quien llegaba ala escena,como siempre leyendo su típico libro "Icha Icha".  
Sasuke soltó a Sai,mientras se giraba y se dirigía a recoger mas escombros.  
-¿Pero que le pico..?-dijo el zorro antes de recordar,lo que Sasuke había dicho antes,sobre invitar a Hinata.  
-Mmm..-dijo Sai pensativo.-Según leí,los hombres se vuelven muy agresivos al momento de hablar de una chica que les interesa...no sera acaso que..-  
-No te equivocas Sai...-le dijo Kakashi.-Ayer vi a Hinata y a Sasuke sujetados de la mano...no me extraña que estén saliendo..-  
-EH?,¡¿De verdad el Teme y Hinata están saliendo?!-grito Naruto sumamente impactado,pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es sobre que Sakura Haruno estaba detrás de el pelirosa sintió como su corazón se partía, y los pequeños pedazos se partían dejando solo un vació,acompañado de un dolor demasiado profundo.  
-¿S-S-sasuke-kun...esta...saliendo..con Hinta?-pregunto conteniéndose las lágrimas.  
-Bueno,la verdad no se..-dijo el maestro tras ver como la joven Haruno se había puesto.-Recuerdan lo del Tifón de ayer,Tsunade-sama pidio al clan Hyuga que ayudara a los aldeanos y ninjas que se quedaron atrapados en el,...talvez Sasuke se quedo atrapado y Hinata lo ayudo..esa es mi teoria-(entonces que buena teoria ¬¬).  
-Ah,...¿usted lo cree?-le pregunto.  
-Si yo creo..-le respondió el maestro.  
-Anda Sakura-chan,que aun hay mas chicos que pueden ser un buen partido..¿no crees?-le dijo el rubio sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Pero quien mejor que Sasuke-kun?-dijo ella mientras se iba a recoger mas escombros.  
El chico simple mente quito su sonrisa,se puso algo triste,el ver como Sakura nunca se iba a dar cuenta de sus miro aquel acto,pero no quiso decir nada,era mas que obvio que la rosada nunca abrirá los ojos,el amor la había se había sentado en un banco debajo de una sombra,sin dejar de leer su llamo la atención de Naruto quien por supuesto no tardo en reclamarle.  
-¡¿Por que se sienta?!-le regaño el rubio.  
-Estoy cansado de estar de pie.-le respondió.  
-¡Apenas acaba de llegar y no a echo nada!-seguía regañando al maestro.-¡Nosotros llevamos casi toda la mañana!-  
-Me canso verlos trabajar..-se defiende sin mirarlo.  
-¡No se...quiera pasar de listo!,¿sabe de que me perdí por venir aquí?-decía molesto mientras hacia cara de puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.  
-¿No gozaste la noche con Kim?-pregunto.  
Esa pregunta llamo la atención de sus compañ cuales se acercaron.  
-No sabia que tu y Kim ya habían..-dijo el Uchiha menor.  
-¿Osea que ya son novios?-pregunto Sakura.  
-¿Que se siente tener coito,Naruto?-pregunto Sai.  
-¡¿Pero como lo..?!-le regaño Naruto,rojo y molesto.  
-Te vi llevándola a tu casa ayer por la tarde,y hoy mismo la vi saliendo de tu casa con tu ropa...no creo hayan echo una pi jamada-decía tranquila mente.  
-Te descubrieron-le dijo sasuke sonriendo de manera maliciosa.  
-No fue el único que pudo haberse divertido ayer,¿verdad Sasuke?-dijo el maestro desviando la mirada por encima de su que provoco en el pelinegro Uchiha un sonrojo.  
-¿También tuviste Coito?-pregunto..es obvio que Sai.  
-No,claro que no...aun que me habría gustado..-respondió esto ultimo en voz baja.  
Sakura torció la boca,estaba muy enojada,quería era su amiga,pero ella sabe que le gusta sasuke,no tenia derecho de meterse con el...si ella supiera a quien le gustaba la joven Hyuga,le aria estaba rojo y molesto con el maestro Kakashi,que le siguió reclamando mas cosas,Sai trataba de entender lo que pasaba.Y Sasuke se intentaba controlar y calmar su sonrojo,Sakura se marcho para tratar de calmarse y comenzar a desahogarse con los escombros que quedaban cerca.  
-Bueno,creo que debo irme..-dijo el Hatake,poniendose de pie.  
-¡¿Y a donde se ira?!-le reclamo el Uzumaki.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer..-dijo mientras hacia una posición de manos-Hasta luego-dijo mientras se iba en una bola de humo.  
-Cosas que hacer,claro como no...-dijo Naruto muy molesto.  
-¿Y que se siente tener coito,Naruto?-pregunto Sai,llamando su atención.  
-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido-¿Que es eso,o con que se come?-  
-No me creo que seas tan idiota..-respondió el uchiha suspirando pesada mente.  
-¿No sabes que es el coito?-pregunto Sai.  
-¿No lo conoces o si Sai?,-preguntó Sasuke.-Naruto no entiende las palabras inteligentes..-dijo sonriendo el Uchiha menor.  
-¡Calla te!-le respondió enojado el rubio.  
-Coito,significa tener relaciones..-le dijo Sasuke.  
-Ehm..-respondió,sin haber entendido.  
-¿Tu pene penetro su vagina?-le dijo Sai.  
-¡AHHH!-respondió.-¡¿P-P-Pero como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?!-le grito muy molesto y rojo.  
-¿Eso es un si?-le preguntó otra vez el.  
-¡Callate,Sai!-le reclamo el rubio mientras lo sujetaba muy brusca mente y lo movía de un lado a otro.  
Sasuke sonrió un poco mientras veía como el chico zorro movía a su amigo,por otra parte Sakura estaba muy enojada,tomaba un trozo de escombro y lo destrozaba con sus propias que Hinata era su amiga,pero una amiga no te quitaba a tu supuesto futuro novio,según pensaba la joven tiempo paso,y los chicos exhaustos terminaron de recoger y limpiar los escombros,ya solo era necesario que llegara el equipo Gai para que empezaran a y Sasuke se habían llevado la ultima carga de escombros,mientras Sakura y Naruto se sentaban a descansar un poco,la pelirosada no dejaba de estar enojada y triste ala vez,el joven rubio estaba nervioso y asustado por temor a que Sakura se desahogara con el.  
-No me lo puedo creer...no lo creo..-decia enojada la ojos jade.-¡¿Por que a Sasuke-kun le gusta Hinata?!-dijo la inner Sakura sujetando se la cabeza.-¡¿Que tiene ella que yo no tenga?!-dijo en voz alta.  
-Eso es simple,Sakura..-le dijo Sai que llegaba ala escena.-Piensa,Hinata es muy linda,tierna,cariñosa, y sin mencionar los grandes atributos que tiene,no como tu que parece que eres hom-Sai,no pudo terminar su oración,la chica le había metido tremendo golpe mandándolo a unos 50m por el aire,y que por suerte,callo encima de una carretilla de flores.  
-Maldito Sai..-dijo muy,pero muy enojada.-No tiene idea de lo que dice...-seguía diciendo cuando su mirada se desvió a Naruto.-¡¿Y tu que tanto miras?!-  
-N-No no nada..-se defiende nervioso.  
-¡Acaso crees que Sai tiene razón!-le sujeto molesta mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.  
El pelinegro había llegado y había visto a lo que ocurría,se llevo una mano ala frente,mientras su celular,y marco el numero de Hinata.  
-Espero que conteste..-pensó.  
El tono de marcar se escucho,...pero la Hyuga no contesto.  
-Maldicion..contesta..-dijo,para marcar nuevamente su numero.  
-¡¿Crees que Sai tiene razón?!¡Verdad!-le seguía diciendo Sakura,quien ahora lo sujetaba del cuello.  
-S-S-sa...sakura-chan...m-me hace daño..-intentaba decir.  
Sasuke ya le había marcado varias veces,pero ella no le contestaba.  
-¡¿Podrían callarse?!-les regaño el pelinegro a los otros dos.  
-Eh...s-seguro Sasuke-kun..-dijo Sakura soltando a Naruto.  
-Auch..-dijo el rubio en el suelo.  
Sasuke gruño,al darse cuenta de que Hinata no le había a des esperarse,Sakura lo miraba y se sentía muy triste...bajo la mirada,para que una solitaria lágrima saliera de sus ojos ,quien aun la miraba desde el suelo,se puso triste,con mirar sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufrí quería que ella se sintiera mal,pero...por alguna razón,el no quiso era su amiga,pero por lo que había pasado,ya se había cansado de intentar llamar su atención.  
Sasuke estaba enojado,pero la amaba,no se molesto mucho con ella.  
-Ya no hay nada que hacer,¿o si?-pregunto el azabache.  
-No,¿por que?-le pregunto el rubio.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo,mientras se marchaba.  
-Parece que nos quedamos solos Saku-dijo al ver que la suso dicha ya no estaba.  
El Uzumaki suspiro,y se marcho del lugar.  
Justamente,después de que se había ido,llego el equipo Gai.  
-Buenas Tard-dijo Lee,pero no termino su frase,al ver que ya no había nadie.-¿Ya se fueron todos?-decía mirando a su alrededor.  
-Así parece...-dijo Neji.  
-Ahh...entonces eso nos deja con mas trabajo a nosotros..-dijo Tenten con tremendo fastidio.  
-Ellos iniciaron mas temprano que nosotros,Tenten..-le respondió Neji.  
-Bien,¡Manos ala obra!-decía lee con su ya conocido entusiasmo.  
-El siempre con su entusiasmo..-dijo Tenten sonriendo.  
-Y que lo digas..-le respondió ellos se ponían en marcha seguir con su misión.  
Por otra parte,Hinata estaba en su casa,no había respondido al teléfono,no lo tenia cerca,ella estaba en la cocina,preparaba algo de comer para su hermana,Hanabi.  
-¿Hinata-chan si pasaste la noche con Kim-san?-le preguntaba su hermana,mientras la miraba moverse de un lado a estaba sentada en una silla mientras mantenía sus codos recargados en la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus se movía de un lado a otro preparando la comida para ella y su hermana.  
-Ehm...Si..-respondio nerviosa.  
-Mmmm...Hinata-chan,¿que se siente tener pechos grandes?-pregunto de repente.  
-Ehm...¿Normal?..creo..-dijo algo nerviosa-¿por que la pregunta?-pregunto sonriendo mientras le servía la comida.  
-Es que..me e fijado en que de las Kunoichi de tu edad,tu eres la que tiene mas..¿eso es bueno para los chicos?-dijo.  
-Hanabi-chan,no digas esas cosas...a los chicos no solo les interesan esas cosas..-sonreía la Hyuga.  
-Mmmmm...-dijo-¿Kim-san aun es virgen?-pregunto.  
-¡H-H-H-Ha-hanabi-chan!-le regaño-Esas son cosas intimas-le respondió.  
-Mmmmm...¿Aun eres virgen,Hinata-chan?-le pregunto.  
-Hanabi-chan,ya te dije que son cosas intimas...-dijo muy roja.  
Hinata se había quitado el delatan,mientras se sentaba alado de su hermana y ambas comenzaban a comer.  
-Mmmm...¿y quien es tu pareja para el baile?-le pregunto.  
-Ehm..bueno...yo...-dijo,antes de que respondiera,se escucho que tocaban.  
-Yo voy..-dijo la pequeña Hanabi mientras corría hacia la puerta.  
-Uf..-suspiro Hinata un poco mas tranquila-¿Por que estará haciendo esas preguntas?-decía mentalmente.(Me preguntaba lo mismo e.e)  
Hanabi llego ala puerta,y la abrió,para lograr ver aun chico de cabello negro.  
-¿Mmmm?,¿Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo.  
-Hola,¿esta Hinata?-pregunto.  
-¿Para que la buscas?-  
-Para cosas,que no son de tu inconveniencia...-respondió.  
-¿Son cosas de adultos?-  
-Si...son cosas de adultos,ahora,le dirías que vine a verla..-  
-¿Te acostaste con Hinata-chan?-pregunto-¿O te acostaras con ella?-  
La pregunta puso muy rojo al Uchiha.  
-¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa,niña?-le regaño-Alguien de tu edad no debería preguntar esas cosas..-  
-Es curiosidad-respondió-No tiene nada de malo-le respondió la pequeña.  
-Hanabi..-le llamo la atención su padre.  
-Padre,Uchiha Sauke vino a buscar a Hinata-chan..-le dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta.  
-Uchiha Sasuke..-dijo con típica tonalidad fría,mientras miraba con desden al Uchiha.-¿Para que buscas a mi hija?-  
-Vine para hablar de unos asuntos con ella..¿le puede decir que vine?-dijo mirándolo.  
-Hanabi,ve a hablarle a Hinata..-le ordeno,la joven asintió y corrió en busca de su que el se quedaba con Sasuke.-¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?-  
-Quiero hablar con ella,es todo..-respondió.  
-Hablar...¿sobre que?-le le agrada mucho que un Uchiha se interesara en ella,y mas aun,viniendo de el,el que una vez fue un ninja desertor.  
-Cosas de chicos...no creo que lo entienda..-respondía ya algo fastidiado de que los Hyuga des confiaran de el.  
-No creas que no se lo que planeas...y no pienses que dejare a mi hija estar con alguien como tu..-le decía mientras activaba su Byuakugan.  
-Usted no puede prohibirme que este con ella..-le desafiaba el Uchiha activando el Sharingan.  
Ambos se miraron di rectamente a los ojos y antes de que algo malo pasara,Hinata llego.  
-P-Padre...S-Sasuke-kun..-dijo.  
-No estés fuera mucho tiempo,Hinata...-dijo su padre mientras se marchaba,sin antes de irse y mirar con odio al Uchiha.  
-Seguro padre..-respondió ella.  
Sasuke solo miro como se iba y una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en su salio de la casa y cerro la puerta tras ella.  
-Te estuve marcando,¿por que no me respondiste?-le dijo el pelinegro.  
-Ehm...ahm..B-B-bueno,estaba haciendo la comida para mi y mi hermana..no lo escuche..-sonrió de manera que a Sasuke lo hizo sonreir un poco y sonrojarse.-¿A..a que haz venido?-le pregunto tímida.  
-Quiero invitarte a caminar conmigo un poco..-le dijo con esa sonrisa por la que cualquier chica se moriría.  
-Ehm...etto..bueno..-  
-Tranquila,te traeré de vuelta temprano..-dijo,para acto seguido ofrecerle su mano,era la primera vez que lo hacia,se sentía algo al sentir la suave mano de Hinata en la suya,lo hizo Hyuga no sabia que estaba haciendo,estaban agarrados de la mano...pero se sentía de maravilla con sus manos tenia mas clara la idea de que con irse al baile.  
En otra parte de la aldea,justamente en la mansión Kage...  
-Como ya te explique,Kim..necesito que busques a Kiba,Shino y Neji, y los traigas aquí,les asignare una misión de búsqueda..-decía Tsunade.  
-Muy bien-respondió.  
-Ya una vez que estén aquí,les diré mas sobre su misión-  
-Muy bien los traeré..-le respondió.De esa manera ella salio de la mansión kage,sin dejar de pensar en lo que Naruto le había dicho la noche anterior...

°°°-Pero es que ya casi no me gusta Sakura..-le respondió sonrojado.-Creo..que..-se levanto.-Estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti..-le dijo°°°°

-Maldicion... caminando,no le daba importancia de que rumbo estaba tomando,solo paso mucho,para toparse con Ino y Sakura.  
-Hey Kim,¿no has visto a Hinata?-le pregunto Sakura.  
-No..¿por que?-respondió.  
-¿No sabes que a Sasuke-kun le gusta Hinata?-le pregunto Ino.  
-Claro que sabia,soy su amiga,me tiene mas confianza a mi..-respondió sonriendo maliciosa mente para hacer enojar a la joven Haruno...que para su suerte funciono.  
-¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!-le grito la ojos verdes molesta,mientras en su frente se notaba una vena,que demostraba lo muy enojada que estaba ya con la Uchiha.  
-Eres muy fastidiosa..-le respondió la cabello de caramelo con toda simpleza y cruzándose de barazos.  
-¡¿Pero como te atreves?!-dijo muy enojada,para sujetarla bruscamente de la ropa.  
-Chicas,chicas..-decía Ino-Calmense..tranquilas..-decia intentando calmarlas.  
-¿Por que me molesto contigo?,no vales la pena..-decía la rosada empujándola-Iremos y le diremos a Hinata que se aleje de Sasuke-kun..-decía mientras se iba.  
-¿Que acaso Sasuke no tiene derecho de estar con quien el quiera?,si el no es para ti,no lo sera..-decía,cosa que molesto horrores a Sakura.  
-¡Calla te!-le regaño.  
-No me regañes por decir la verdad...si el ama a Hinata,la amara a ella...y no a ti..-le dijo,lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso-Además...tu no eres ni la mitad que de lo que es Hinata-chan..-dijo para acto seguido darse la vuelta y marcharse.  
Sakura estaba apunto de atacarla,con uno de sus devasta dores golpes...  
-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-¡TOMA ESTO!-Kim no tubo tiempo de esquivar el golpe pero una sombra salio a su rescate..  
Era nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto...¡Claro que no!,era nada mas y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka.  
-No se de que estaban discutiendo,pero no pueden pelear en la aldea..-decía el castaño.  
-¡¿Y este de donde salio?!-dijo Ino.  
-¿Que es lo que haces Kiba?-le pregunto Sakura,quien estaba mucho mas molesta,por no haberle dado el escarmiento a su compañera.  
-Evitar un daño catastrófico-respondió,bajando a Kim.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a la joven Uchiha.  
-Si,gracias,Kiba-respondió.  
*Menos mal que apareció Kiba,sino...*pensó Ino.  
-No se que problema se traigan,pero atacar por la espalda no es muy digno,que digamos..-decía el joven.-¿No es así,akamaru?-para esto akamaru solo ladro.  
-Te agradezco mucho,Kiba-le sonreía la chica.  
-No hay por que...-le respondió el.  
-Tsk...bien,ya que todo esta resuelto...Ino vámonos..-dijo Sakura,quien intentaba no matar a la joven rubia de rosada se marcho,enojada y sumamente molesta,ya luego se vengarla de ella,ahora su misión era encontrara a la Hyuga y pedirle "amablemente" que se alejara de Sasuke.  
-¿Y ahora por que discuten?-le pregunto el castaño.  
-Cosas de chicas...-le respondió.-Oh,antes de que lo olvide,Tsunade-sama quiere vernos en su oficina.-  
-¿Solo nosotros?-  
-No,debo ir a buscar a Neji y a Shino,la misión sera de busqueda...creo..-respondio.-¿Los has visto?-pregunto gentil.  
-Puedo ir a buscar a Shino,y creo que Neji debe de estar con Tenten-dijo-¿Ya sabias que salen no?-  
-¡Claro que si!-respondió.-Ten ten me dijo-sonreía.  
Kiba se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Kim,sacudió su cabeza y aparto la vista.  
-Bien,iré a buscar a Shino,si encuentro a Neji en el camino le avisare..-dijo,acto seguido el y akamaru se marcharon.  
-Y yo debo de evitar a toda costa que Sakura cometa un error..-se dijo así misma.  
Mientras,en otra parte de aldea,Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka,estaban cerca de la ubicación de Hinata y Sasuke.  
-Ya los vi,Sakura..-decía la florista.-¿Estas segura de esto?-  
-Claro que si,le diré a Hinata que se aleje de Sasuke-kun,..-decía seria y ajustando sus la miraba,estaba pensando que era un gran error el que cometerían,(claro que era un error,un gravisimo error..).Estaban apunto de salir de su escondite...  
-Muy mal..-dijo Kim quien estaba detrás de ellas.  
-¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!-le grito enojada la pelirosa.  
-Evito que lastimes a mi amiga..-le respondió seria.-No pienso dejarte que interfieras en el amor que esta surgiendo entre ellos dos..-  
-¿Crees poder detenerme?-la reto.  
-Podre vencerte con una mano atada tras mi espalda..-dijo,no iba a permitir que Sakura hiciera lo que quisiera,ya le a tolerado que lastimara a Naruto,pero no iba a tolerar que lastimara a su mejor amiga.  
-Comprobemos quien es la mejor entonces..-le dijo mientras chocaba sus puños,y así lanzo un feroz ataque contra ella creando un gran agujero en la salio de en medio de la batalla,no se iba a interponer,pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
Kim había esquivado su ataque,y ambas salieron del escondite donde miradas de odio lanzándose mutuamente estaban listas para pelear.

**Y con esto termino!,se que me tarde,pero mas vale tarde que se que el capitulo se alargo demasiado,pero ya prometo no hacerlos tan vieron ya Hinata obviamente se quedara con Sasuke,el romance prohibido de Naruto y Kim.Y Sakura esta a punto de saber que no debe meterse en la vida de sus amigos,apesara de que ella sea uno de ellos.**

**Se despide Kaoreli! :D**


End file.
